Watching you, watching me
by Kylia Nahimana
Summary: Harry Potter finds himself entranced by a certain blond, pale Slytherin, and he can't for the life of him figure out why. He thinks he's going crazy... until Malfoy starts his own little game, and everything turns upside down from there.rnSLASH, HPDM.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters pertaining to Harry Potter... though I wish I did... ehe... But sadly, I don't, for all cudos goes to J.K Rowling and her fabulous brian!  
WARNINGS: SLASH ALERT!! This is a fic that contains male on male action, so if you are uncomfortable reading that sort of thing, I sugest you leave. Rated R

-----

Harry Potter bit his lip trying to keep from yawning as he desperately searched his brain for a way to tell himself that the Divination class he was currently attending was at least some what interesting. Professor Trelawney's well rehearsed 'mystical' voice echoed around the dimly lit classroom as she prattled on about how the position of the stars gave away vital information about each person's love life, whether they would find a great love, or die miserable and alone. Of course, this was after her daily routine of telling Harry that he was going to die anyways so he needn't bother to look to the stars for love advice. A remark that caused Harry to roll his eyes, and Ron to glare death daggers at Trelawney, most likely because he thought that Harry would fall desperately in love with Ron's younger sister Ginny....

Rolling his eyes, Harry glanced around the room, absently wondering why he had choosen to take this stupid class when he said that he never would again. He hated Trelawney's predictions of death, which had been awe-inspiring the first time he had heard it, but had grown to be a nuisance the other three hundred times she told him. He hated the way her classroom smelled like dead tea leaves, peppermint, sage and something else that Harry couldn't quite put a finger on, though he told himself that he would be better of not to know. Harry wasn't fond of the fact that this year, the Gryffindor's were put in the same class as the Slytherin students. So not only was he subjected to the ravings of his professor, and the dull bordom that came with Divination, but he had to indure Malfoy and the rest of the seventh year Slytherin's sinckering and pointing at him when he was tormented by their proffessor's retarted predictions.

At the thought of the pale boy and his lackys, Harry turned his attention to the opposite side of the classroom where his nemisis was currently sitting, looking far too superior for his own good. Malfoy had his feet carelessy propped up on a vacant chair, his legs crossed at the ankles, one pale hand druming out a rhythm on the table next to him while his other held what looked like a quill to his lips. Of course the quill wasn't actually a real quill, but one of the sugar quills that was sold at Honeydukes, and Harry suddenly wished he had one of them. Maybe the suger would jump start his brain into activity and he wouldn't be so close to falling asleep during lessons. 

Without realizing he was doing it, Harry propped his elbows on the table in front of him and rested his chin in the palms of his hands, silently watching Malfoy out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure why he was so suddenly intent on watching the blond haired boy, but at the moment it seemed better than watching Trelawney shuffle about the room making wild gestures with her hands as whilst pushing her thick glasses up the bridge of her nose and talking about... well, just talking in general. Harry had lost track a while ago of what she had been saying.

Malfoy raised one eyebrow in what seemed like amusement, taking the suger quill away from his lips before licking the spot on his lower lip where the candy quill had been. The quill momentarily forgotten in a hand that was lowered to his lap, Malfoy brought his other hand away from the page where he began to chew on his right thumb nail. Harry tilted his head to the side as he watched, wondering why Malfoy would drop a sugar quill in favor of his fingernail. It seemed like a strange thing to do, unless his nemisis had a hangnail or something, maybe a thorn under the nailbed? Harry blinked and shook his head a bit, telling himself not to think such things. What did he care if Malfoy had a hangnail or thorn? Why did he care if a stupid sugar quill was forgotten?

"...Mr. Potter," came Trelawney's annoyed voice from just off to his right, "...if you feel the need to stare at Mr. Malfoy, please do so when you are not in my classroom."

Harry felt his face flush crimson. Had he been that obvious?

"...S- sorry Proffessor..." he muttered as he lowered his gaze from Malfoy, who was smirking at him .

"I'm quite sure that you are dear," Proffessor Trelawney said, casping her hands together in front of her, "but let me ask you this Mr. Potter, what was it about Mr. Malfoy that you found so entrancing that you could not pay attention to my lesson? Hmm?"

With a glance back at a grinning Malfoy, Harry said the first thing that came to mind, "Anything is more entrancing than your lessons, even Malfoy." He said, and inwardly winced when the class laughed and the woman in front of him narrowed her eyes to pin points. "Wait! That isn't not what I ment!" he tried to correct himself, "I-I..."

But Trelawney wouldn't hear it, "That is enough Mr. Potter. I think you had better leave my classroom for today. I'll deal with you later."

Harry hung his head, but didn't say anything as he collected his texts and stood. Ron gave him a look, but Harry ignored it. Picking his way around the cushions on the floor, Harry started to make his way to the door, trying to keep his eyes to the floor as he walked by the Slytherins' side of the room. It didn't work. Harry felt his eyes moving rebelliously up until he locked eyes with the pale pointed faced boy of his eariler distractions.

"Can't get enough of me can you Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

Harry wanted to hit himself as he felt his cheeks burn once more, but didn't say anything back, instead looking away and continuing out of the classroom. Once he was away from the awful perfumed room, Harry made course for the Gryffindor dorms, as Divination had been his last class of the day and he felt like laying down. Not that he was tired or anything, he just needed to be alone and think, and the dorms were the best place to go since everyone else would be heading to the Great Hall for dinner. 

The Fat Lady reguared him with interest as he walked up the stairs to the portrait, "Ahh! If it isn't Harry!" she cooed.

Harry grimaced. He wasn't in the mood to stand and chit chat.

"Butterscotch toffee." Harry said the password before she could open her mouth once more.

"Very well." came the tart reply as the portrait opened up.

Harry ignored her as he stepped into the Gryffindor common room, feeling a little bit better now that he was somewhere relatively safe from all other people except fellow Gryffindors. Shutting the door behind him when he reached his dorm room, Harry sighed, his thoughts going back to Divination class. Why had he watched Malfoy like that? Was he ill? Possessed?

"...Stupid class..." he muttered as he dropped his books onto his trunk and kicked off his shoes, crawling up onto his bed after he had done both.

Taking off his glasses, Harry lay down on his back and stared up into the blury vision of the canopy over his mattress. Resting his hands over his abdomen, Harry tried to push the images of Malfoy and his sugar quill out of his mind, but to no avial. Closing his eyes, Harry saw the pale hand drumming that rhythm on the table, a rhythm Harry wished he knew. He saw those slightly rose colored lips sucking on the tip of the Honeydukes creation, absently licking at the place the quill had been when it was taken away. Harry shifted and sighed. He could see those silver-grey eyes watching the lesson as one elegant eyebrow arched in amusement at something that was said. Harry bit his lip as one hand trailed absently from his abdomen towards his hipbones.

Malfoy had a quiet way of listening, Harry thought, that sugested he really enjoyed what he was listening to, or that he was so bored beyond belief that he went into a semi-comatose state, where he only looked like he was paying attention. Since Harry didn't know Malfoy that well, he asumed it was because the blond boy was extremely bored. He's probably just taking the class so that he can annoy me, Harry thought bitterly, he probably sits there thinking up new ways that he can embarrass me or humiliate me.

Well he wasn't going to have it! He wasn't going to play right into Malfoy's hands! No matter how much the pale boy taunted him or poked fun at him, Harry was in no way going to be that naive child he had been countless times before. Suddenly, Harry felt his stomach twist and clench, while his hips jerked a little off the bed. Looking down, Harry's eyes went wide.

He had just masterbated. He had just wanked off to the thought of Malfoy!

Sitting up in startlement, Harry frantically looked from his semen covered hand, to his open pants- which he didn't even realize he had undone- and gave a very unmanly squeak. "Fuck!" he cursed as he flew off the bed and zipped up his fly with one hand as the other went for his wand.

Using a simple cleaning charm, Harry cleaned up the mess he had made on the bed, then decided he needed a shower. A long hot shower, with absolutely no thoughts about Malfoy and his stupid pale, gracefull hands...

"Stop it!" Harry cried as he pounded the sides of his head with his fists.

He was NOT in away way shape or form attracted to Draco Malfoy! He couldn't be, he had no interest in guys. They did nothing for him, and never would. But then why, his mind told him smugly, did you wank off to the mere thought of Malfoy? And as if his treacherous mind wasn't bad enough, his body started to react once more.

Without a second fleeting thought, Harry turned and made his way quickly into the bathroom. He was going to have a long cold, cold shower...

-----

Authors Note:

So how did ya'll like that? It's the first installment of this fic, and I hope to have the next chapter/part up by next week some time. Let me know what you thought of it, I crave reviews.... as I have not recieved many reviews for my other fics (sniffs sadly). Good, bad, indifferent criticism is okay by me. (smiles sweelty and places a saucy Draco in nothing but leather chaps in front of audience to entice them......) 


	2. chp2

Authors Note:

Thank you to all those people who have reviewed my story so far. It means a lot to know that I don't totally suck at writing... (grins) Anywho, thank you and enjoy part two!

---------

The Saturday morning sun stramed across Harry's face as he groaned sleepily, rolled over onto his side, buried his face in his pillow, and attempted to tell his brian that he should be sleeping for another couple of hours. That plan was not going to work, not today. The early morning had other plans for Harry it seemed.

"...Fneh..." Harry muttered as he stretched lazily, rasing his arms above his head and wiggling his toes under the comforter.

Throwing back the covers after a minute, Harry scratched his t-shirt clad chest, grabbed his glasses from the bedside table, and ran a hand through his sleep tousled hair. He was glad that today wasn't a school day, as he had quite enough of trying to avert his eyes whenever Malfoy came into the room, walked by, or generally looked in his direction. Though most of those times the pale boy had been determined to provoke Harry about something. Not only was Harry sick of avoiding Malfoy, but he was sick of Ron and Hermione asking why he didn't do anything or say anything to Malfoy when the blond boy did something to him. And if that wasn't bad enough, Harry had once had to excuse himself from lunch one afternoon because he had been watching Malfoy from aross the Great Hall, and the damn teen had been sucking on another one of those blasted sugar quills! Could he NOT for once, Harry fumed, suck on candy or use his mouth in such an enticing way?

In the past four days since Harry's first... ummm... experience invloving thoughts of Malfoy and employing certain parts of his anatomy, the green-eyed teen had become increasingly aware that he wat attracted to that pale, lithe teenager, who by all rights should be locked away for how rotten he acted. For reasons unknown to Harry, he had begun to get fluttery sensations in the pit of his stomach, and strange heart... palpitations, as that was what it seemed like he was having, and it only happened when Mlafoy was in the room or entering the room. The only way that Harry had been able to momentarily quell these feelings had been to ignore Malfoy all together- however well that worked, which wasn't a lot of the time. Hence the never looking directly at the blond boy (if he could help it), or talking to him- even if that ment induring the crude remarks. When Ron and Hermione asked him what was wrong, he would just flush deeply, avoid eyed contact or roll his eyes and change the subject. A part of him wondered though if they suspected that something was up... Harry hoped not. He had absolutely NO intention of gracing them with the knowledge that he got off thinking about Malfoy, or the fact that he actually had a crush on the guy.

Not that he had a problem that Malfoy was male, as Harry based his sexual preferences on who he was attracted to; their personalitlies, their quirks, never what sex they were. He could care less if the person he fell for was male or female. He just seemed to have a problem with the fact that Malfoy was, well... Malfoy. A person who had been his nemisis, and who had tormented him, since he was eleven. Ever since Harry had rejected eleven year old Draco Malfoy's 'offer' of friendship in the robe shop, Malfoy had been cold towards him, acting like he was truly hurt that Harry hadn't wanted to be his friend. Though somethimes Harry wondered if it wasn't a lie or act, that the blond boy really had wanted to be Harry's friend. A true friend. Though maybe Malfoy had wanted to be friends just for the sake of saying that he was friends with The Boy Who Lived. 

"...Why did I have to be me?..." Harry said out loud through a sigh, sitting up and crossing his legs, looking out the window at the pink and blue streaked sky.

If he could have just one Malfoy free day, he thought, then he could see if he truely did have a crush on the Slytherin Ice Prince, or if it was just simple infatuation. Maybe he just felt this way towards Malfoy because he was attractive (yes, Harry did admit that the blond was incredibly good-looking, beautiful even) and Harry was in desperate sexual need. Maybe the fact that Harry had never had any real sexual experiences before, as he thought wanking off didn't really count as it hardly ever involved another person, in his case anyways. Yes, that had to be it, Harry thought as he swung his feet off the edge of the bed and padded across the room to the bathroom. He was just really, really horny, and Malfoy was just an image to release that tension on.

Thirty minutes later, Harry emerged from the dorm room clean, dressed and just a little more awake than he had been. Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean (who were sleeping together in the same bed, as they had finally started to date a month or so ago, much to the relief of every other Gryffindor who had to live with them) were still fast asleep, and would be for another couple of hours. Much to Harry's frustration, as he wished he was still asleep. Shrugging after a moment of envy, Harry decided to head down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast. Seeing how no one else would be up at this time, he knew that he would get his fair share of food, for once. Ron seemed to eat all of his food, plus the food of everyone within three feet of him, just to fill his stomach. And having hit the six foot one mark over summer, Ron Weasley had a lot of stomach to fill.

Harry doubted that he would have to worry about running into Malfoy and his brain deprived friends either, as they were probably still in their dorms. It was just as well. Harry didn't feel like sharing his breakfast with any of them.

The common room was still relatively dark when Harry came down the stairs, with only a hint of the morning sun coming through the curtains, casting pink, purple and blue hues around the large room. Harry paused for a moment, deciding that even though this was an ungodly hour, this moment was the most beautiful part of the day. Everything was so fresh, un-touched, ready for whatever life had to throw at it. Harry suddenly found himself wondering what time of the day Malfoy enjoyed the best. Was it the pure morning? The afternoon? Or the cold, but equally beautiful night?

Harry shook his head. Today was supposed to be a Malfoy FREE day, and here he was, thinking about what time of day the guy liked!

"I am slowly going crazy..." Harry sang in a slow voice as he turned and forced himself to walk towards the portrait enterance to the Gryffindor tower.

It didn't take him long to reach the Great Hall, having slipped from The Fat Lady's view before she could speak, and he met no one on the way there. Not even Peeves the poltergeist was around causing trouble, which was odd, though Harry didn't at all miss his presence. Harry enjoyed a quiet meal of eggs, toast and hashbrowns with a cup of coffee, with nothing on his mind to distract him. Though he usually didn't drink coffee in the morning, or at all for that matter, Harry found himself enjoying the hot beverage. The caffeine flowed through his system quickly, sparking every nerve into awakening and giving his brain the extra kick start he craved.

Sighing, Harry closed his eyes and put his hands around his second cup of coffee, never noticing that there was someone standing near him until they spoke.

"Potter," a familair, stomach clenching drawl, "didn't think I'd see you so early in the morning."

Harry didn't open his eyes, "What do you want Malfoy?" he asked, trying to sound annoyed or indifferent, and hoping that it worked.

"Oh, defensive are we?" Malfoy retorted, casually coming closer so that he was standing just off to Harry's right, before hopping up onto the table.

Harry knew what he had done, as Malfoy's scent- apple and spice- became stronger when he got closer, plus the fact that Harry peeked his eyes open for a fraction of a second to watch him. A moment of silence went by before Harry sighed again and spoke. "Why are you still here?" he could feel his heart skip a beat as he said those words. Okay... maybe I do have a crush on him, Harry thought.

Malfoy chuckled, "You don't get it so you?"

Harry opened his eyes. Malfoy was sitting crossed legged on top of the table, wearing plain black jeans (slim fitting black jeans Harry marvled), a thin black turtle neck sweater- with sleeves that came way past his pale hands- and black shoes. The effect made Malfoy seem paler than he usually looked, but Harry thought the outfit made the boy sitting there look beautiful, almost ethereal. It was a thought that the green eyed teen didn't berate himself for.

"Get what?" Harry finally asked.

Malfoy tilted his head and smirked, "I like the fact that I can make you uncomfortable."

Harry frowned, "Who said I was uncomfortable?"

"The fact that you're squeezing the life from that mug for all your worth, and the fact that you're incredibly twitchy," Malfoy stated, looking down at Harry's knees, which were shaking a mile a minute, "plus the fact that you keep glancing at the door like you what to run away. I like the fact that I brought this on."

"What makes you think you brought it on?" Harry snorted. He was determined to keep asking questions until Malfoy got annoyed and left, as he thought that his heart was going to jump out of his chest any moment and never come back.

"Oh, so you're just naturally this way?" Malfoy remarked, "is this how you plan on defeating Voldemort? With a caffeine induced twitch?"

"No." Harry said, aware of the fact that Malfoy had said Lord Voldemort's name, but at the same time not caring. If he wasn't a chicken to say the name, who was Harry to question him?

Malfoy grinned, not with evil intention like always, but something else. "Then why are you so nervous all of a sudden?"

Harry shrugged, "Don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you're sitting too close for my liking for no reason other than to piss me off."

Yes! Harry thought, I came up with a retort and didn't throw up!

"So... you're mad then?" the lithe blond asked innocently, propping his elbows on his knees and resting his chin in his palms.

"Why are you talking to me?" Harry questioned, "I thought you despised me."

At that, Malfoy's eyes seemed so soften, before he did something that Harry would have never thought possible or plausible. 

The pale teen reached out a single hand towards Harry's face, brushed away the messy bangs from his forehead, then gently placed his palm against Harry's flushed cheek.

"Who said anything about despising you, Potter?" the teen stated softly. Then, without another word, Malfoy jumped off the table and strode from the hall, leaving behind a very shocked Harry Potter.

As soon as he knew he was alone, Harry unclentched his hands from around his mug, rasing one to the spot that Malfoy had touched. His cheeks were still flushed and warm to the touch, and Harry wondered what the hell Malfoy had done that for, touching his face like that? Was it because he knew that Harry... liked him? No, he couldn't know. Harry had been sure not to let himself go unguarded when it came to Malfoy. But what if he had been too careful? What if he had acted so out of the ordinary that he may as well have screamed from the top of his lungs whislt on top of the teachers table in the Great Hall that he had a crush on Draco Malfoy? 

"...I hate this shit..." the black haired teen said into his hands after a while.

He didn't leave the hall for quite some time after Malfoy had left, though he didn't really feel like facing anyone at the moment. Choosing instead to take a walk, Harry headed outside, not noticing where he was going, just simply letting his feet take him where they wanted to go. Soon, he found himself down by the lake, walking slowly along a twenty foot cliff. The sun was now bright and clear, and the sky was just loosing it's morning glow, while the air around Harry warmed with the promise of a gorgeous day. 

Exhaling deeply, Harry kicked at a loose stone, sending it skipping across the water. He smiled absently to himself when he watched as the Giant Squid raised a tentacle out of the water, shaking it like a fist in his general direction.

The warm Autumn breeze lifted the hair away from Harry's forehead as he sank to the ground, crossing his legs under himself and staring out across the water. He was thankful that he had coosen to wear jeans and a really light sweater, as he was already getting a little bit hot. Letting his mind drift back towards what Malfoy had said not one hour ago, Harry closed his eyes, not sure of where to start trying to figure it out. So much did Harry want Malfoy not to hate him, so much in fact that it was actually beging to hurt when Malfoy said something mean to him. He thought that if maybe, just maybe, Malfoy started acting his age and treating Harry with a little bit of kindness- not that he had to lick the ground he walked on or become his bestfriend- then Harry wouldn't have such a hard time accepting his feelings for the pale teenager.

It was very rare that Harry let his emotions rule him... well, except for when his anger came into play, and he was finding it very unnerving that he was being affected so much by this crush. Not even Cho Chang had had this kind of effect on him, and she had been his first crush.

Even though he had became embarrassed and tongue tied around her, Harry had never really felt the same things as he was around Malfoy. And though Cho had been his first girlfriend and his first kiss, Harry had been extremely relieved when they had broken up. She was way too emotional and... domineering... to keep him interested for very long. To her, he was just a shoulder to cry on about Cedric Diggory's death, and that was just because he had been there when Cedric was killed by Voldemort. 

"Like that's a reason to date someone." Harry snorted.

Harry sat there for what seemed like ages before he started to head back up to the castle. He was sure that Ron and Hermione were looking for him, and he truthfully missed their company. It was nice to have some time to himself, but when you've had eleven years of solitude, you start to get anxious when you've been away from people for too long.

He didn't have to actually look for his two bestfriends, as they were headed in his direction just as he walked up to Hogwarts, both with looks of worry and excitment on their faces. Frowning, Harry called out to them, "What's wrong?"

Hermione answered first, brushing her hair from her eyes (which had thankfully ceased to be so frizzy) and smiling at Harry, "Nothing."

Harry eyed her suspiciously, "Then why do you look as though you're going to faint from lack of oxygen?"

Ron interupted Hermione's retort, "Is it true mate?" he asked, looking down at Harry (as Harry was a good five inches shorter than Ron).

"Is what true?" Harry questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"That you've got a crush on someone," Hermione said, "someone who isn't in Gryffindor?"

Harry started. Had Malfoy really found out that Harry liked him, and told everyone?

"I thought that you were interested in Ginny." Ron said, a little to mournfully for Harry's liking.

"No," Harry answerd, feeling slightly annoyed at Ron for constantly pushing his younger sister at him. "Ginny and I are just friends. Nothing more than friends."

Ron looked crestfallen, but said nothing.

"So is it true?" Hermione asked once more, putting her hands on her almost non-existent hips.

Harry reguarded her with a look of calculation, wondering how much he should tell. He settled on litttle, very little information.

"Yes." he admitted.

"Ooo!! Who is it?" his friend squealed as she perked up visibly, "what house is she in?"

"Ummm..." Harry started, but was cut off by more questions.

"What does she look like? What's her name? Is she in our year?"

Harry held up both his hands in deffense as Hermione advanced on him with each probbing question. "Hold on a second Hermione! You're not even letting me answer!" he protested.

Ron grinned, "So does that mean you're going to tell us who she is?"

Harry snorted, "Do you think I'm that dense? No, of course I'm not goingt o tell you."

Both Ron and Hermione deflated, and complained at the same time, "Harry!"

Laughing, Harry said, "I'll only tell you something if you promise me something in return."

"Oh we will! We will!" the brown haired girl answered, "We'll give you anything!"

"...Hermione..." Ron cautioned.

Harry ignored Ron and crossed his arms, "Okay then. You give me five sugar quills and two chocolate frogs, and I'll tell you something about the person I've got a crush on. Deal?" he asked, "and don't tell me that you haven't got any sweets, I know you do."

After a moments delibration, Hermione stuck out her hand and they shook hands, "Deal," she said, "now tell me something."

"Uh-huh. You have to give me the sweets first." Harry grinned.

Looking at first like she was going to argue, Hermione relented after a shove in the ribs with Ron's elbow. It didn't take them long to reach the Gryffindor tower, as both Harry's friends were desperate to know what Harry ha to tell, and he soon found himself seated at the head his bed with his friends at the foot. His 'prizes' were in a neat pile in front of him.

"Oh come on!" Ron said in an exasperated voice, "tell us something!"

Harry sighed. He had decided on telling them a bit of information that they would have to swear they wouldn't freak out over.

"Okay, now you have to promise that you won't got all daft on me when I tell you this," Harry warned, and grinned when his friends nodded quickly, "okay... the person that I've got a crush on is... a....is a guy." he finished with a deep breath.

It took a while for that comment to sink in, and when it did, Harry got a reaction that he deffinately wouldn't have pictured the two of them having.

"Ooo!! That's so cute!" Hermione all but screamed, clapping her hands and grinning broadly at Harry, excitement clearly evident on her face.

Ron, looked flabbergasted, opening and closing his mouth like a blowfish. When he finally did speak, he blushed, "A bloke? Well I wasn't expecting that." he sounded almost as if he were talking to himself.

"So... you guys don't mind that it's a... bloke?" Harry asked, suddenly very worried, for no apparent reason though.

"I don't mind," Hermione said, beaming at Harry, "I kinda like that fact that I have a gay friend."

Harry held up a hand, "Whoa! Who said anything about beinf gay? I still like girls, I just happen to have a crush on a guy right now. That's all."

"Oh, well... whatever," she replied, "I'm just happy for you."

"Thanks," Harry smiled at her, before turning to Ron, "what about you? Does it bother you?"

Ron shook his head, then said a very Ron Weasley thing, "So long as it isn't me you've got the crush on, I'm good."

That made Harry laugh and Hermione roll her eyes.

"You don't have to worry about that Ron," Harry said when he had calmed down some, then added in a teasing voice, "the guy I like is way better looking."

Ron glared at him before reaching out and grabbing the nearest pillow, and slamming it down onto Harry's head. What ensued could only be described as an all out wrestling match, pillows flying everywhere, and all three friends laughing until they were doubled over with pain.

Harry didn't even think on the fact that if Ron and Hermione found out it was Draco Malfoy he had a crush on, they would either kill Malfoy and send Harry to Saint Mungo's for treatment, or they would both die of shock. Either way, Harry was sure there would be an explosion when the truth came out, he knew that much for certain.

--------

Authors Note:

So how'd you like it? Hope this part was long enough for you guys! The chapters will most likely get longer and longer as I continue... for however long that will be, I'm not sure. 

I'd just like to say thanks again to all of you who have reviewed, I look forward to reading them all! (sniff, sniff, SNIFF) Aww... now I'm all teary eyed...

Anyways, for those of you who do review for this chapter, I give you Harry Potter... in (GASP!) well, let's just say I give you Harry Potter in all his glory, hmm? That sounds yummy. Anyhoo, ta-ta for now!! (I had a picture of Tigger when I typed that....) 


	3. chp3

Author's Note:

OI!!! Thank-you to all those people who reviewed and liked my story so far!! Ya'll know that I write such things just for you! (grins) Anyhoo... in this chapter there WILL be more Harry/Draco interaction, which should please all of you shippers out there... and me as well, even though I'm the one thats writing the story... but who cares. We shippers totally have to sick together, am I right? Good, thought so. Now, on with the next chappie!!! Read till your hearts content (bows and exits stage right... bumps into wall...OUCH!!... exits stage left...)

-------

Five days, too many questions, three detentions, and a few nights restless sleep later, Harry Potter sat numbly in the Gryffindor Common room. He was far from alright, which he proclaimed to be very time that his friends asked him what was wrong, and he didn't know what the hell to do about it. Not only were his studies suffering because he couldn't keep his thoughts straight- as he was more and more letting his mind flow towards thoughts of Malfoy- but he was starting to alienate his friends in favor of solitude, and becoming increasingly annoyed at the object of his desire. 

Malfoy had become, if it was even possible, more of a git then usual. Having upgraded himself from the simple teasing and moderate humiliation he cast upon others, to putting his full 'wrath' on Harry alone. What started off as crude remarks about the person that Harry had a crush on- though Harry somehow knew that Malfoy knew it was him- to generally saying that no one was stupid enough to fall for 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. After all, who would want to attacth themselves to a guy that would be dead by the time he was twenty? No one. That's who. Harry had actually caught himself agreeing with Malfoy sometimes. Who really would love him enough to stay with him even though he would more or less die 'saving' the wizarding world? That was of course, if he really could save anything.

On a few of those sleepless nights, Harry had lain awake, staring at the canopy of his bed with the curtains drawn, and had shed silent tears. Of grief and pain, to anguish an frustration. Frustration that he had to be born the 'savior' of the Wizarding world, and frustration because he was in love with someone who hated him just for that reason, or so it seemed. Malfoy could hate him for any reason he chose. Harry didn't exactly hold back during Quidditch; always beating Malfoy, and he was better at Defense Against The Drak Arts then the pale teenager. Maybe Malfoy hated Harry because he had sent Draco's father to Askaban? Truthfully, there were too many reasons as to way Malfoy would hate him.

Harry sighed, somethng he had been doing a lot lately, and stared into the flames of the common room fire. Glancing over to the couch across from him, Harry managed to keep himself from glaring at Seamus and Dean, who were currently cuddled up at one end of the plush red sofa. Seamus had wedged himself in beside Dean, one arm wrapped around the other Gryffindor's chest, while Deam himself had tangled one of his legs with Seamus' and had put both arms around his boyfriend.

Why did they have to be so happy? Harry thought bitterly, before stopping himself from thinking further things with a slight shake of his head. Who was he to determine the happiness of others? Seamus and Dean had gone through a lot to get to where they were right now, and they deserved all the time they had together.

Suddenly, a voice cut in through his developing thoughts.

"Can I sit down?" It was Ginny.

Harry looked up at her. She had grown over the summer, now standing at least five foot six, only three inches shorter than Harry himself. She would be one of those tall slender women that all the guys drooled over when she got older, Harry thought, though none of those guys will be me. Ginny Weasley was too much like a sister to date. Harry was protective of her just like Ron was, and he knew that if anyone messed with Ginny, or Hermione for that matter, they would have to answer to Ron and himself.

"Sure." Harry replied, gesturing for her to sit down.

Ginny smiled and took the offered seat, tucking her knees under her frame before taking a deep breath, "You seem down lately Harry, and I know that you'd rather not be asked again... but-" she paused and reached out to take his hand in hers, "- are you okay?" Genuine concern entered her voice.

Harry forced himself to smile, but couldn't hold it. "No." He said simply.

"Oh," his red headed friend replied, "do you... want to talk about it?"

Considering shaking his head, Harry spoke before he could stop himself, "Have you ever felt like you're going to be alone for the rest of your life?" He asked sullenly.

Ginny paused, then tilted her head to the side, "You think that?"

Harry nodded.

"...Harry," Ginny started, now putting her other hand over the one already holding the green-eyed teens hand, "you aren't going to be alone."

"How do you know that?" was his bitter reply, thinking back on how all of his crushes had ended in disaster.

"Oh for heavens sake Harry! Stop acting like that!" Ginny scolded, smacking his knee, then taking a breath before asking, "what's this all about? Really about?"

Harry shrugged, "Just thinking."

"...About that person you like?" Ginny asked, and Harry could sense amusement in her voice.

"...Maybe..."

Harry heard her sigh, as he had looked away, "Harry, why don't you just talk to whomever you like and find out if there's any possibily that something could happen between you?"

Harry considered that. Sure, he thought sarcastically, I'll just walze up to Malfoy at dinner and anounced that I'm in love with him, that'll go over well...

"...I can't," Harry answered after a prodding from Ginny finger, "the person I like hates me at the moment."

Ginny took her time saying something in return, obviously thinking about what to say next. Harry somehow knew that what she said next would determine of he was going to tell her anything else- though he wasn't quite sure how he had worked that out in his mind. When she finally did reply, Harry recieved an answer that he had not expected, but all the same, should have.

"You're not still crushing on Cho are you Harry?" his friend asked, "you guys broke up, and she graduated last year, you can't possibly still have feelings for her!"

Harry grimaced, "Oh lord no!" he almost laughed at Ginny for coming to such a conclusion, "I'm so over her."

"Then who do you like that's causing so much trouble?" She persisted.

Harry swallowed. Should he tell her? he wondered. That would go over just as well as his imaginary conversation with Malfoy. Horrifyingly wrong. How could he tell her that he had fallen for Malfoy? A boy who had repeatedly stepped on her family, belittling them for fun, just so he could make his so called 'friends' laugh. No, Harry would not do that to her.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." He said.

Ginny stared at him for a while, then shrugged, "Okay. You don't have to say anything," she waited a little while before adding in a casual tone, "...it ... it isn't ...a girl... is it?"

Harry jumped, dropped his jaw and sucked in a breath, all at once. "What?!" he squeaked.

Ginny grinned, "I knew it! Hermione was telling the truth!"

"...Hermione-"

"I guess I owe her those sickles then..." Gnny interrupted him, "too bad. I really needed those."

"What the devil are you talking about!" Harry hissed, "did Hermione tell you that I liked a guy?"

Ginny looked at him innocently, "Not really, but you just confirmed it."

"Wh- wha... How?!" Harry asked, thankful that his voice had slipped back down to it's proper octave.

"Well... I overheard Hermione talking to Ron about your... situation... and I was curious to see if what they were saying was true," she replied, "and you, my dear friend, have just confirmed what they said."

Harry was dumbfounded. He hadn't thought that Ginny Weasley, the youngest of the Weasley clan, could be so sneaky.

Ginny laughed at his expression, "Don't worry Harry," she said soothingly, "no one knows but us three... well, four if you count yourself."

"...Super..." Harry muttered.

Again Ginny beamed at him, "So all that's left now is to track down the guy that's stolen Harry Potter's heart, back him into a wall and demand to know why he's being such a prig."

With that, Ginny leaned forwards, gave him a kiss on the cheek and bounded off towards the girls dorms, leaving Harry alone with his scattered thoughts.

--------

The next day, Harry yawned widely as he made his way to Hagrids Hut for Care of Magical Creatures lesson. He was in a better mood, as none of his friends had asked him how he was, or if all was well with his crush. Harry was actually begining to believe that today was going to be tolerable. Then, just as he settled himself on the grass beside Ron and Hermione, waiting for Hagrid to start class, Malfoy sauntered over to him.

"Potter." The pale teen said, rudely, but that was of course normal.

Harry glanced up at Malfoy, who was- to Harry's faint discomfort- not wearing his Slytherin robe, just his white collared shirt and tie (with his trousers of course). The shirt was undone the first two buttons, and the tie loosened. A look that Harry had never seen Malfoy in. The Slytherin Ice Prince was alway buttoned up and dressed immaculately.

Sighing, Harry returned his gaze forwards and asked, "What?" as rudely as he could manage.

Draco Malfoy clicked his tongue, "Tisk, tisk Potter, what will Dumbledore think of his prize student talking so brazenly?"

Hermione spoke up now, snorting, "Malfoy, if you think that saying 'what' is so brazen, then I think you need to re-learn the basics of the English language."

Harry glanced at his friend, amazed that she had not added something about Draco being a ferret or something, as that had been her favorite thing to call the blond teen ever since the end of sixth year.

"Shut your face mudblood," Malfoy sneered, "this doesn't concern you."

"Shove off ferret," Ron interupted Hermione's next remark, "go piss off someone else for a change."

The next words out of Malfoy's mouth made Harry shiver with remembrace of their little 'talk' the previous week, "Oh, but I like pissing you off Weasle-bee. Though I do enjoy getting under Potter's skin more."

Harry felt his face flush, his mind coming up with all kinds of images that could go with that sentance. He raised his knees to his chest and rested his chin on top of them, his hair hopfully covering some of his flushed face.

"Come off it Malfoy," Ron replied hotly, "your just trying to make up for the fact that you don't bother Harry as much as you did before. He ignores you now, and you can't stand that."

Harry almost laughed. Poor Ron thought he was ignoring Malfoy because he didn't care about what the other teen said to him, when truthfully, it was the other way around. Harry ignored Malfoy because he felt too much when the other teen said something to him.

Again, Malfoy snorted, "I hardly think so Weasle-bee, just look at him," he stated, and Harry knew that he was being gestured at, though he couldn't see, "he's all red and shaking. I think he might actually get up and try something brave! How very Gryffindor of him!"

Harry shut his eyes.

"But then again, maybe he's just embarrassed because he's losing a battle he was never ment to win to begin with," Malfoy drawled.

"Maybe he's trying to hold back from kicking the snot out of you because he doesn't want to touch you ferret!" Hermione growled, getting back into the arguement.

Oh how wrong she is, Harry thought to himself despairingly.

"Well it isn't like anyone's going to touch him," Mafoy replied, "he's tainted with impending death."

Harry squeazed his eyes shut tighter. He didn't want to be talked about like he wasn't there! He didn't want to be told over and over that he'd die alone, or be alone for the rest of his life. He didn't want the boy he loved to be saying these things. He knew that he'd be alone, even his parents had left him, though not intentionally. And Dumbledore had sent him to live with his Aunt and Uncle, who ignored him his entire life. Yes, he would be alone. His friends would leave him sooner or later, he would die at the hands of Voldemort, and then no one would remember him, or even his name. Yes he knew that, but he was tired of everyone saying it!

Standing abruptly, just as Malfoy was about to say something else, Harry opened his mouth and said in low, dull, almost emotionless tones, "That's right Malfoy, I have no one. Does it make you happy? Do you sleep more soundly at night knowing that you bring utter misery to others? Do you think that makes you worthy of being human?" he asked, his voice starting to get hoarse from tears that choked his throat and threatened to spill down his cheeks, "At least I know my fate. You're still deluding yourself into believing that these... people... are your friends," Harry motioned towards Crabbe and Goyle, "but face it Malfoy. You'll be just as alone as I will."

With that, Harry turned, snatched his bag from the grass and headed in the direction of the castle, oblivious to the shouts from his friends and the bellowing call of Hagrid. He didn't notice anything as he trugged up the slop, tears now falling freely, so he would have never seen the concerned look pass over Draco Malfoy's pale features as he watched him dissappear.

--------

It wasn't until later that night that Harry finally calmed down. He had cut classes the rest of the day, faking sickness, and going straight to his bed. He'd shut the draps tight, and cast a silencing and locking charm. No one was going to bother him if he didn't want them to.

He'd lain there for hours, sometimes crying, sometimes punching his fist into his headboard until his kuckles were raw and in some spots bleeding. How could he have thought that Malfoy was a decent person! How could he have been so stupid to as to let himself fall for that... that... BASTARD!

"...I should have known..." he muttered as he closed his eyes.

Malfoy had probably laughed at him after Harry had left class that afternoon. He probably told everyone some sort of lie that would haunt Harry until the end of the school term.

"Well I hope they laugh it up, the lot of them," Harry snarled, "I don't care anymore."

And it was true, Harry suddenly thought. After hours of crying and anger, he had calmed down enough to realize that he didn't care. He just didn't, and it was as simple as that. Harry had finally found that the only way he would survive through all the emotional crap in his life, everything that threatened to tear him apart from the inside out, was to become emotionally dead. There would be no more crushes, no more caring what people thought of him, no more caring that he would die in the War. And best of all, he wouldn't care if he didn't care.

"...I don't need anyone..." Harry muttered, sitting up and crossing his legs.

He was willing to face the world outside his bed now. But this time, he would be ready for it. 

--------

"Harry?" came Hermione's tentative voice from across the dinner table in the Great Hall, "Harry?" she repeated when he didn't answer, though a little louder this time.

Pausing as he raised his fork to his mouth, Harry eyed her with disinterest, "Yeah?"

"Do... do, you want to talk about what happened today?" Hermione asked, hope filtering in through her now timid voice.

Harry shrugged, "No. There's nothing to talk about. I lost my cool, and it won't happen again. End of discussion." he finished, his voice dull as before.

Ron cleared his throat, "Are you sure mate? I mean, you seemed really upset when you left this afternoon."

Harry bit his cheek from yelling at his friend, "I said there's nothing to talk about."

"I don't believe you," Ron said, "you've been acting weird ever since you came down from the dorm room."

Harry reguarded Ron with a cool gaze, "I'm fine." he said, then without another word, he got up from the table and left the hall.

--------

The following Saturday, exactly two weeks since Harry first thought he loved Malfoy, found the Gryffidor teen down at the lake. Sitting with his legs crossed under him, Harry stared out over the calm water. His school books were lying on the grass next to him, as he had begun to do his homework outside, having no real enthusiasm to finish it in the common room with all the others. 

Harry had been true to his new found awareness, never letting his feelings get in the way of everything, and never once letting the feelings of others affect him. He hadn't thought of Malfoy once either. It was all begining to show in his school work. He was doing exceedingly well in most of his classes- he was now keeping his mind on the task set for him in Divination, as well as acheiving acceptable marks in Potions- which seemed to confuse, but please the Professors. Even Snape had grudingly told Harry that he was doing better, though Harry suspected that it was because Dumbledore had come into the classroom at that moment, so it wasn't exactly like Snape could say anything rude to Harry anyways.

If his friends had noticed anything different about him, they didn't say anything. All was going well... or so he thought.

"Harry," came a grave voice from behind him, "I wonder if I could have a word with you?"

Without turning, Harry replied, "What would you like to talk to me about?" he asked in a neutral voice.

Dumbledore came to stand next to him, where he conjured a cushion to sit on, then spoke, "Why are you doing this to yourself Harry?"

Harry blinked, "Doing what?"

"Shutting yourself away from everyone," the old Headmaster answered, "hiding behind a mask of stone. It isn't like you."

"...You think you know who I am?" Harry asked, "how do you know that this isn't the way I was ment to be?"

Dumbledore sighed, "My dear boy, if you were ment to be this way that you are now, then I was ment to be born a two headed toad."

Harry gazed at the Headmaster, "Do you have a point?"

Dumbledore's gaze on him hardened, "I will ignore that comment Harry, for you are not yourself, but only once," he paused to let his words sink in, then continued, "your friends are very worried about you."

"Why?" Harry asked, picking at the hem of his pants.

"They aren't the only ones either, or so I hear." Was the response.

Harry bit his lip. Were people that worried about him? No! He didn't care! He didn't care if the were worried or afraid for him. He was passed all that emotion now.

Dumbledore continued, passing over Harry's reluctance to reply, "Did you know that of all the people worried about you lad, it was a certain blond Slytherin that told me to find you and talk to you?"

Harry lost it for a second, "Mafoy's worried about me?" he asked before he could stop himself.

The Headmaster nodded, "Quite a bit more, I imagine, than he wants anyone to see," another pause, "is he right to worry Harry?"

Suddenly, Harry didn't want to be emotionally dead anymore.

"I'm afraid that I'll die without ever finding someone," Harry whispered, not careing if h sounded stupid, "I'm afraid that I'll die before I've lived my life. Just like my parents died..."

Dumbledore tilted his head at Harry and spoke softly, "What makes you say that?"

Harry grimaced, "Why would anyone want to be tied down to someone that's either going to be killed or kill? I'm probably not going to survive the War," Harry swallowed, pushing the tears down, "no on will remember me when I'm gone, and no one will care if I'm dead. To them I'm just 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'."

Suddenly, Harry was crying, and just as suddenly, he was pulled into a hug. He buired his face into the front of Dumbledore's purple and blue robes, sobbing as he had never done since Sirius' death. The old Headmaster whispered words of comfort to Harry as his hands patted the teenager on his back, all the while rocking slowly back and forth. Harry had never been hugged like this before. He didn't really have a parental figure to sooth away his pains when he was a child, and he hadn't had one until just now. 

Once Harry had finished crying, he pushed away from the Proffessor and scrubbed at his eyes, sniffing. "S- sorry." he muttered.

"Nonsense Harry," Dumbledore said, waving his hand in dismissal, "you needed that."

"I don't know what to do anymore," Harry said, "I'm totally lost."

"I think that you'll find that you are not as lost as you think you are my dear boy," the old man said as he smiled slightly, "you only have to loo into your heart to see it."

Harry looked at him puzzled, and was about to ask what that ment, but something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Draco Malfoy. The blond Slytherin was standing not thirty feet away, his eyes wide and soft as he watched Harry. Then, he smiled. Not the sarcastic grin he aways seemed to have plastered on his beautiful face, but an honest smile. Directed at Harry.

"...I think someone wants to talk to you Harry." Dumbledore said with a knowing grin.

Before Harry could respond, the Headmaster stood, waved his wand to get rid of the cushion, and winked at Harry. Then, with no other words, he walked away.

Harry stared at the ground, not willing to meet Malfoy's gaze. He listened as the pale teen walked to him and sat down beside him on the grass. It was a while before either of them spoke.

"Are you alright Potter?" Malfoy asked, breaking the silence.

The question that had annoyed Harry when his friends said it, sounded right when Malfoy spoke them, and Harry found himself answering.

"Not really. But I will be."

Another pause.

"I'm sorry." Malfoy said, pucking at the grass at his feet.

Harry blinked and turned his gaze upon Malfoy, "Huh?"

"Eloquent Potter," Malfoy laughed, "I mean I'm sorry for what I said."

Harry tilted his head, pretending not to know what the teen next to him was talking about.

Malfoy sighed, "You're going to make me say it aren't you?" he asked, then smiled slightly when Harry grinnd shyly at him, "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry for all the shit that I've said to you. I've been rotten and I take it all back... That is, if you'll let me?"

At first Harry wanted to tell Malfoy that no apology from him was going to be accepted, but when he looked into Malfoy's eyes, he knew he would forgive him. 

Sighing, Harry replied, "Forgiven. Do you forgive me then?"

Malfoy laughed, "Yeah, I guess I do."

Suddenly Harry was struck with a thought. Why was Malfoy being nice to him all of a sudden?

He got his answer without having to ask, as Malfoy seemed to read his mind, "You're probably wondering why I'm being sociable huh?" he asked, and Harry nodded, "I think it's because I realized how much I hurt you. I never ment to do that."

"...Why?"

Malfoy bit his lip, "Because... cause..." he shut his eyes, and blurted it out, "oh for the love of Merlin! I like you alright!"

"You... like...me?" Harry asked, his heart pounding in his chest, though in a good way.

Malfoy blushed, "Yes! Okay? I like you."

"Since when?" Harry asked.

"Since a month ago." Malfoy said.

Harry had a thought, and he glared at Malfoy, "You did it on purpose didn't you?" he asked.

Startled, the Slytherin teen asked, "Wh-?"

"All the things to distract me these past couple of weeks! You did them on purpose, didn't you?" Harry bit his bottom lip, "the sugar quills, talking more, trying to pick a fight with me, all of that."

"Ahh..." Malfoy sighed, "you've solved the puzzle. Good job Potter."

"...Don't call me that," Harry said, wanting absurdly to hear Malfoy say his name, "I have a name, Draco..."

The blond started at the use of his name, but recovered well and grinned, "Alright... Harry."

Harry smiled and turned his gaze out towards the lake. There was another couple minutes of silence, both Harry and Draco not wanting to ruin the moment. Harry closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh autumn air, enjoying the warm breeze that tickled the back of his neck. He wasn't sure if Malfoy was staring at him, and frankly, Harry was just glad that the pale boy was there.

Suddenly, a hand crept into his, warm to the touch. Opening his eyes, Harry found himself staring into Draco's silver-grey orbs. There seemed to be no need for words, on either side. Smiling instead, Harry tightened his grip on Draco's hand and returned his attention back to the water. He wasn't sure what this change in their relationship ment, but Harry was determined just to enjoy the feeling of Draco sitting close by him, holding his hand. Everything else would come later.

--------

Author's Note:

Awww!! Wasn't that cute? Yes, I know it could have gone way sappier, but, that'll come later..... maybe.... (rubs hands together) 

So how did you like the angsty bits? I tried not to let it get too bad. Notice the whole hug scene? I totally could picture that happening! Dumbledore is like Harry's daddy!

Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter, and don;t worry all you shippers...... there WILL be more chapters to come. But for now, I have to let my wrists rest, as I have been typing for almost five hours straight to get this finished, and it is 1:47am. Me soo TIRED!!! (whimpers for her nice warm bed....)

REVIEWS WANTED AND MUCH DESIRED!!!!! 


	4. chp4

Authors Note:

Thank you SO much to all those people who have read and reviewed my fiction so far, I absolutely LOVE ya'll for it!!! I really enjoy inspiring or simply entertaining people with the various things that come out of me brain... is so much fun! (grins stupidly and does a happy dance) But anyway, thank you again for all the wonderful reviews. Now go read the new chappie!!!

--------

"Harry...?" came a voice from behind the raven haired teen, who was currently sitting hunched over a roll of parchment in the library biting his lower lip in concentration, or something he would like to call concentration.

Looking up and turning in his chair just a little, Harry smiled warmly at Draco, who was shifting feet and holding his book bag. At Harry's smile, Draco grinned back and came forward. He sat down across from Harry and put his bag on the table before resting his chin in the palms of his hands and tilting his head at Harry. The other teen had watched Draco as he sat down, and now considered him with interest.

It had been almost two weeks since Draco and he had confessed that they liked each other enough to try dating, though neither one of them had said that that was exactly what they were doing. All they knew was that they enjoyed each others company, far more than they ever had before, and they both felt that what they had didn't need a title. And they had both agreed that their friends need not know that they were something other than the rivals they had always been. To everyone else, Harry and Draco still fought and hated each other, though they both felt bad when they did. Neither one wanted to hurt the other.

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked finally, after a good five minutes or so of watching Draco watch him from under his long pale eyelashes.

The blond teen shrugged and smiled coyly, "Dunno."

Harry grinned mischievously at Draco before reaching out a foot under the table, where he tapped the top of Draco's shoe, "Yes you do."

Draco quirked an elegant eyebrow, "You can't make me tell you though."

Wanna bet? Harry asked himself, though he didn't say anything out loud. Instead, he pulled his foot away long enough to toe off his shoe, before returning it to it's previous place on top of Draco's shoe. Then, without warning, or breaking eye contact with the blond teen, Harry began to lift his foot so that it trailed along Draco's calf, then his thigh. All the while moving slowly so he could catch the look in Draco's eyes as he twitched when Harry's foot moved closer to a certain area of the blondes anatomy. 

"...Harry..." Draco warned, breaking eye contact to glance around the library to see if anyone was looking at them, as seeing the two of them sitting together would be strange enough, especially when they weren't fighting to the death. But to see Harry with his foot heading towards Draco's crotch was beyond strange, it would be unthinkable. It was something that would make a few choice people pass out.

Harry ignored Draco's protest and inched his foot closer, stretching out his toes to knead through the material of Draco's trousers. "There isn't anyone in here Dragon, stop worrying."

At that, Draco looked back at him and frowned, "What did you call me?"

Harry flushed, "Um... D- Dragon?" phrasing his answer as a question, then adding in a nervous voice, "I... I won't call you that if you don't want me to."

For a moment Harry thought that Draco was going to get up and leave, the look on his face was so barren of emotion, but then he smiled. A smile that made Harry's heart jump a little.

"I... I like it..." Draco replied, brushing a long strand of hair from his eyes, "I've never had a nickname before."

Sighing with relief, Harry grinned back, "I guess I'll just have to start calling you Dragon more often then, huh?"

Draco raised his nose playfully in the air and answered, "But of course. Dragons are the most proud and powerful creatures you know. Everyone respects them."

Harry snorted, "Yeah, they may be all that, but they're still vain as peacocks," he teased.

Draco stuck his tongue out at the raven haired teen, "You're just jealous that I'm so-"

"Pretty?" Harry supplied, absently removing his foot from Draco's lap.

"No..." Draco scowled.

"...How about beautiful?" Harry asked, mimicking Draco's posture with his hands.

"...Potter..."

"Or maybe gorgeous?"

Draco grimaced, "Oh for Merlin's sake Harry! Can you not think of a single word to describe me that doesn't make me sound like a girl?"

Harry considered this for a moment. Then grinning, he raised himself up a little and leaned over the table, stopping just as his cheek brushed against Draco's. From the corner of his eye Harry could see that Draco's pale cheeks were now flushed. Harry decided that he rather enjoyed that color on Draco. 

Drawing in a breath, Harry whispered into Draco's ear, "...How about sexy?"

He could feel Draco shudder against him as the blond replied, "I- I guess... that works."

Harry chuckled, pulled away a fraction, then changed his mind. Leaning in once more, he pressed his lips to Draco's flushed cheek, lingering for a moment, then returned to his spot across the table. He watched Draco as the blond sat there perfectly still, not blinking, or breathing. It seemed as if his was in momentary shock.

Harry frowned, thinking suddenly that he had done something wrong. Maybe he had moved too fast? Even though they had been seeing each other as a couple for two weeks now they had yet to kiss, or do anything more intimate than cuddling up together on rare occasions, which made Harry wonder if this was something that Draco wasn't comfortable with yet.

"Draco...?" he ventured, not daring to reach out to the other teen.

It took a moment for Draco to answer, but when he did, all of Harry's fears were laid to rest. "I've... never... been kissed."

Harry blinked, "Never?"

Draco shook his head.

"But what about your reputation?"

"Reputation?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry blushed, "Yeah..." he paused, thinking of a way to say what he needed to without sounding like a gossip queen, "I- I mean, people say that you're... the-Slytherin-sex-god." Harry spat out the last bit in such a rush that Draco blinked at him before laughing.

"God Potter! You actually believed that?!" he laughed harder, making Harry flush even more in embarrassment.

"Well... is- is it true then?" Harry asked.

Without warning, Draco reached out across the table and grasped Harry's hand, bringing it down to the table and holding it tight. With his thumb absently caressing the back of Harry's hand, Draco replied in a soft voice, "No. It isn't true," then added as an afterthought, "would it have bothered you if it was?"

Harry swallowed. A part of him wanted to say no, but a stronger part, a more jealous part of him, wanted to say yes. So he settled for saying something else, hoping that it wouldn't offend Draco.

"...Would it bother you if it were true?"

Draco frowned, but relaxed his expression after a moments thought. "I guess it would have. I don't fancy myself a whore, or user for that matter."

"Does it bother you that I'm..." Harry flushed, not really wanting to spill the beans, but realizing that if Draco did, he wanted to as well. "That I'm not... well..." he couldn't finish.

Draco's grip on his hand tightened, "What? Does it bother me that you're not a virgin?"

Harry bit his lip and nodded. 

"No." Was the immediate response, then, "who was it?"

Harry swallowed, "Uh... a girl that lives near by where I stay at my Aunt and Uncle's during the summer."

Draco nodded that he knew where that was, as Harry had told him all about his childhood, though Draco himself had yet to tall Harry anything about his.

"She was eighteen," Harry continued, "she was a really good kisser, but..." words failed him, "but..."

"Not as great as you would have liked?" Draco supplied for Harry, quirking an eyebrow and grinning, making Harry a little less nervous about telling him all of this.

"No. It wasn't," Harry admitted, "I mean, it was nice and all, but I didn't feel anything when I was with her. It all seemed so mechanical, like it was just something to do to pass the time," Harry paused, frowning, "after it was over, we didn't really talk to one another. Last I heard, she had moved overseas to be with her family."

Draco considered this for a bit, then smiled, "I guess we'll have to work on that won't we?" he asked coyly.

Harry stuttered, "Huh-Wh... Huh?"

Draco grinned wider, "I said we'll have to work on that so you won't feel like it's just mechanical."

Again Harry stammered, feeling his face flush hot, "Draco... wh-"

But Draco was already standing, gathering his book bag, "I have to go, curfew and all," he explained when Harry's face fell, "I'll see you tomorrow though?" the blond tried, very unsuccessfully, to cover up the hopefulness in his voice.

Harry smiled and nodded, "Tomorrow. Meet me at the lake okay?"

Draco nodded, then turned, thought better of that, and came round the table. Once there, he leaned down and gave Harry a lingering kiss on the cheek. Harry felt his entire body tingle as Draco's lips pressed against his skin, and he wanted more.

Much more, he thought as he watched Draco walk away from him, his hips swaying just a fraction as he did.

--------

The cool November air blew Harry's hair away from his forehead as he sat on the grass waiting for Draco. It was only seven in the morning (as they always met early) on Sunday, and everyone else was sleeping off the effects of whatever it was the they were doing Saturday night, much to Harry's delight. As that left him with the entire morning and most of the afternoon free to be with Draco, and not have to worry about his friends trying to find him.

He was dressed in faded jeans with a hole in the left knee and a black T-shirt under a dark blue sweater, and he wondered absently when he would have to start wearing a jacket. He thought that it was likely to be a relatively warm winter this year, but he never really knew for certain. He hoped it was at least warm enough so that he didn't have to worry about freezing to death during Quidditch practices.

Suddenly, a warm hand was resting on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Draco. The pale teen was dressed in dark blue jeans (without so much as a tear or scuff on them), a black cable knit sweater made of soft wool, and a dark blue scarf. Harry envied the fact that Draco looked elegant even when he wasn't trying. As opposed to Harry's frantic searching's through his trunk to find a pair of socks that didn't have a hole in the toe, let alone a pair of jeans that were in perfect condition.

"Been waiting long?" Draco asked as he sat down, reaching for Harry's hand before Harry could do the same with his.

Harry shrugged, "Not really. Have you been up long?"

Draco shrugged in return, "Not really." he mimicked with a tired grin.

"Since dawn then," Harry said grinning, then added in a more serious tone, "couldn't sleep?"

Draco shook his head.

"Dreams?' he asked, knowing for some reason that this was way Draco hadn't been able to sleep, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

The silver-gray eyed teen was about to decline, but figured that if he couldn't trust Harry with simple dreams, then what they had would never last.

"It was stupid really," Draco started, "at first I was in class, which I only remember being boring..." Harry nodded for him to continue, "then it changed and I was walking down the hall with some people, I think they were friends, but then suddenly everyone was gone, and it was just me and you. I asked you how you were, and you said something I couldn't catch. I asked you again, and this time I heard you. You said 'I'm fine.', but the way you said it was weird... Anyway, we walked down the hall 'till we reached this bulletin board that was covered in pictures of children. I think that they were the students when they were all younger. Anyway, there was a small picture in the bottom corner and I knelt down to see it, and you came to stand at my shoulder. The picture was of me, my mum, and dad and some other people in the background, and I asked you if you knew which one was me. You thought about it for like five seconds, and pointed straight to me."

Harry nodded, "Then?" he prompted, as Draco had fallen silent for a moment.

Taking a deep breath Draco started once more, "After that, a huge group of people came down the hall towards us and were all like 'oh you guys are so cute together!'..." Draco rolled his eyes when he said that, which in turn made Harry snicker, "then you pulled me up and dragged me away from them. You hugged me, and I can remember exactly how it felt. I was holding on so tight..."

Draco trailed off again.

Harry nudged Draco with his elbow and spoke, "And?"

"You said that you would leave me. That no matter how many people said we belonged together we would never actually be together. You said you could never stay with me and I would be alone..." Draco replied, "and all I could do was to hold onto you. I didn't want to let you go."

Harry was silent for a moment, then he looked at Draco, only to find that he had turned his attention to something on the ground, "Draco, look at me," Harry said, and when Draco complied, he continued, "I'll never say those things to you. You won't be alone, I'll make sure of that."

Draco smiled at him, then asked, "Why do you like me so much?"

It was a question that Harry had wondered when the blonde was going to ask. He reached out a hand and lifted Draco's chin, so that they were looking at each one another, "Draco, I like you because you've always been true to who you are. You never take any crap from anyone, and you fight for what you believe in," he paused and grinned, "and you may be a smart-ass sometimes, but it's all part of you."

"And?"

Harry changed his hands position so that it was resting on Draco's cheek, "I like you because you're not afraid to like me."

At that Draco smiled and shook his head, his soft hair brushing against the back of Harry's hand, "No. I'm not afraid to like you Harry. But I am afraid of what will happen to us if my family finds out that I'm with the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Then I guess we'll just have to keep this a secret then, won't we?" Harry asked as he moved a little bit closer, "besides, I kinda like the fact that I don't have to share you with others. You're all mine Dragon."

"Yours?" Draco questioned with a hitch in his voice as Harry moved closer still.

Harry nodded, "Yeah. But I'm yours as well."

"...Yeah, you are..." the blonde replied.

Harry looked deep into Draco's eyes, then with no warning, closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Draco's. The blonde was still for a moment, but gradually eased into the kiss, pressing his own lips on Harry's. It was a gentle kiss, no tongue, but it was enough to say what needed to be said. 

Harry marveled in the way that Draco's lips felt. They were smooth and warm, and tasted faintly of mint toothpaste. He knew that this was Draco's first kiss, and he absolutely loved the idea that he was the person to give it to him.

When they pulled away, Draco's face was flushed and Harry licked his lips.

"You taste good." he said.

Draco quirked an eyebrow, "Do I?" he asked. He suddenly got up on his knees before Harry could say anything else, swung one leg over both of Harry's, as Harry was sitting crossed legged, and sat in his lap. Pulling both arms around Harry's neck, Draco leaned in and rested his forehead against the raven haired teens. "So do you." he finished, then pressed his lips to Harry's once more.

The green eyed teen was faintly amused that Draco was now being so forceful, but his thoughts stopped developing when he felt Draco's tongue ghost across his bottom lip. He opened his mouth willingly and felt his heart skip as their tongues met, rolling easily against each other as if this was something they had done a dozen or more times before. Draco's hands curled against the base of Harry's neck as Harry himself raised his own hands to rest them on Draco's slender hips, bringing the Slytherin teen closer yet. Draco pulled away long enough to gently bite Harry's bottom lip before continuing his assault on Harry's mouth, his hands now moving so that he was cupping Harry's face between his palms.

This time, when their heated kiss ended, Harry was breathless and Draco was in no better condition.

"That was..." the blonde trailed off as he blushed.

"...Amazing?" Harry supplied, raising one hand and brushing his thumb across Draco's kiss swollen lips.

Draco nodded and grinned before taking Harry's thumb in his mouth, his tongue massaging the digit. It was a action that made Harry slightly uncomfortable in his groin.

Draco glanced down, looking back up at Harry with a mischievous grin playing on his lips, "My my... is that for me?" he asked. Harry groaned as Draco pressed his hips closer to Harry, rolling them slightly. "I guess it is."

Harry closed his eyes, "...Draco..."

"Hmm?"

"If you don't stop t-that," he stammered as Draco rolled his hips against Harry again, only harder this time, "...if- you're... I'm not going to be able to stop myself..."

Draco tilted his head to the side, "From doing what? Groaning in appreciation?"

Harry growled, "No..." suddenly he rolled over so that Draco was laying beneath him, his legs still wrapping loosely around Harry's hips, "...this."

He kissed Draco full on the lips, pushing his tongue inside the Slytherin's hot welcoming mouth, tasting him. Draco groaned this time, and Harry grinned against his mouth as he felt a sudden hardness against his thigh. So now the tables are turned, Harry thought to himself as he kissed his way down Draco's jaw towards the pale teens neck, where he tugged off the scarf and applied himself to the soft skin exposed there. While he did this, Draco squirmed under him, but Harry wasn't going to let Draco get the better of him. Reaching out his hands, running them up Draco's arms, Harry pinned the other teens wrists to the ground, ignoring the meek sound of protest.

"H-Harry."

"Uh-uh," Harry shook his head as he licked the hollow in Draco's throat before kissing it, "not if you aren't going to behave."

Harry could sense, if not see, that Draco was pouting. The slender Slytherin was used to having his way, but not in this, Harry thought with satisfaction as Draco bit his bottom lip.

After a moment, Draco cursed and replied, "Fine, I'll behave, just let my wrists go."

Harry looked up at Draco smiled coyly at him, "Okay." He released Draco, who immediately wrapped his arms around Harry and brought him up for another soul searing kiss.

Harry surrendered himself for a while, but once they parted for air, he ran his hands lightly down Draco's sides until he found the hem of his sweater. With no warning, he reached under and slide his hands up Draco's bare skin, grinning to himself when Draco jumped at the cool touch of his fingers. Shifting so that he was lower on Draco's prone body, Harry lifted the shirt a little and kissed the smooth skin of Draco's lower abdomen. Draco was rather hairless, with only the barest line of fine blonde hair trailing down from his naval which disappeared into his trousers. 

Draco squirmed even more, but made no attempts to stop Harry's ministrations.

Meanwhile, Harry had deftly undone the top button of Draco's jeans as he planted butterfly kisses along Draco's stomach. When Draco finally made to stop Harry just as the raven haired teen was slowly sliding the zipper of Draco's jeans down, Harry looked up at him. "You're going to enjoy this." He said.

Draco nodded numbly, and lay back down, having lifted himself up on his elbows moments before.

Without another word, Harry unzipped Draco's jeans the rest of the way and tugged them open, taking a deep breath before freeing Draco's now very prominent erection. Harry flicked the tip of his tongue over the slit of Draco's cock where a dewy drop of pre-come had formed as he let one hand wrap around the shaft. Draco sucked in a breath above him, but Harry took little notice, enjoying what he was doing instead. Thought that was not to say that he didn't like the fact that he was making Draco squirm in pleasure.

Rolling his tongue around the head of Draco's penis, Harry finally took the erect member in his mouth, sucking as Draco filled him. With his other hand gently stroking the base of Draco's cock, Harry lost himself in the way that Draco fit perfectly in his mouth and the way that the other teen tasted. 

"H... oh God!" Draco moaned as Harry started humming slowly, creating new sensations for the blonde Slytherin teen.

Harry grinned to himself as he gently ran his teeth up Draco's cock, careful not to do it too hard, as he raised his free hand up, resting it on Draco's still bare stomach. He let it stay there a moment longer, then teasingly slide it up, joining his other hand as well. He let his hands wander as he massaged Draco's penis with his tongue, now running them down the pale teens sides until he came to a stop on Draco's slightly pointed hips.

"Do- do you... know what you're doing... to me?" Draco groaned when Harry deep throated him as his hands strayed under Draco, lifting the pale blonde up by the small of his back.

Harry pulled away long enough to smile and replied one short word. "Yes."

With that said, he kissed the tip of Draco's cock once more before continuing his attentions. It didn't take Draco long to come after that, and as he did, his abdomen clenched and his hands gripped the grass beneath him. Harry swallowed ever last drop of his lover's come, licking Draco's cock clean before stretching out along Draco's still shaking body.

Resting his elbows on either side of Draco's ribs, Harry tilted his head to the side and asked, "So, like it?"

"Hell yeah," Draco panted and he regarded Harry with passion, "where... how...?"

"I just went with what felt right." Harry explained, sensing that Draco was trying to ask how he had known just what to do to him.

"Well that was bloody good intuition," the silver-gray eyed teen answered with a grin, "I totally give you an A."

Harry laughed, "If this is one our NEWTS then I guess I'll pass with flying colors then, hmm?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, but only if you get to use me."

"Of course," Harry said, then kissed Draco lightly on the lips.

They lay still for a short while later until Draco began to complain that he was getting cold, mostly in the region where his pants had been left open. Harry on the other hand was starting to get hungry, so they got tidied up and headed towards the castle. It was already well passed ten o'clock by the time that they walked up to Hogwarts holding hands, and Draco suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Dragon?" Harry asked as he saw the look of thought on his lovers face.

"Harry..." Draco started, "I- I don't want..."

Harry stiffened, afraid that Draco was going to say that he didn't want this. That he didn't really want to be with Harry.

"...I don't want to keep this a secret anymore," Draco finished, "I'm not ashamed that I'm with you, and I don't see why it's anybody else's business what we do. I just want to be with you."

Harry's heart swelled, and he pulled Draco into a tight hug, feeling Draco cling to him. 

"Dragon..." he started, but Draco cut him off.

"Please Harry?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way Dragon," Harry replied, turning his head so that he could kiss Draco's forehead, "let's go."

When they finally made their way to the Great Hall, Draco stopped them once more, but this time smiled and un-wrapped his scarf from around his neck. Harry was about to ask him what he was going to do, but was silenced when Draco wrapped the scarf around his neck and raised himself on his toes to kiss Harry briefly on the lips (as Draco was almost three inches shorter than Harry).

"Ready?" the blonde asked.

Harry nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

When they stepped into the hall, Harry saw that Ron and Hermione were sitting closely together at the Gryffindor table with about five fellow Gryffindor's at the opposite end. They didn't look up when Harry and Draco came in, and Harry turned his attention towards the Slytherin table. There was no one there. Beside him, Draco breathed a sigh and turned to Harry.

"I guess our grand entrance is totally shot," he said, "no one I know is here, and your friends aren't even paying attention to us."

Harry nodded, a sudden idea coming to mind, "I have another idea Dragon."

"What?" Draco sounded annoyed.

"Come on," Harry said, tugging Draco by the hand towards the Gryffindor table, "you're eating with me this morning."

"Harry!" Draco protested, though he didn't really put up a physical effort to stop the taller teenager.

Upon reaching the table, Harry sat himself and Draco down, and only then did Ron and Hermione look up. One with a look of bewilderment, and one with a look of total shock. Harry was pleased to see that Ron was the one with a look of bewilderment.

"Harry...?" Ron asked, looking from his bestfriend to Draco and back again.

Hermione had always been the quicker of the two, and she gasped, though she did manage to refrain from pointing at Draco, "He's the one that you were taking about right, Harry?"

Nodding, Harry placed his and Draco's joined hands on the table, "Yeah."

Ron just opened and closed his mouth like a blowfish before speaking in a meek voice, "You have got to be joking."

Draco spoke up now, "Close your mouth Weasley, you don't look good as a fish."

"Shut it Malfoy," Ron spat as he finally came to his senses, "what are you doing with Harry?"

Draco snorted, "Isn't it obvious? I'm his boyfriend."

Harry found himself pleased beyond all reason to hear Draco say those words.

"Boyfriend?!" Ron squeaked.

"Yes," Harry replied, "he is."

Hermione cut in now, "Oh Harry! I'm so happy for you!"

Harry blinked, "Y- you are?"

"Of course," his friend said beaming at the two of them, "Draco is a nice guy. I'm glad that you guys worked things out."

"Huh?" Harry asked stupidly, turning towards his boyfriend, "since when has she been calling you by your first name?"

Draco shrugged, grinning, "Umm..." "Ever since he told me that he had a crush on you." Hermione said.

"What?!" Harry and Ron both half shouted.

Draco held up a hand to quiet them, "I asked Hermione what you thought of me Harry," he said to the teen at his side, "she had a suspicion that you liked me."

"When was this?" Harry asked.

"About a month ago." Draco said sweetly.

Harry turned to Hermione, who had a grin planted across her face, "I never said that I liked anyone a month ago, let alone that I liked Draco."

"You didn't say anything Harry, but I could see something forming." She replied.

Ron wasn't speaking at all now.

Suddenly, it dawned on Harry, and he glared at both Hermione and his boyfriend, "You did it!" he said accusingly at Hermione, "you were the one that gave Draco the sugar quills!"

Hermione shrugged, "Of course."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, feeling hurt that his friend would have played him behind his back.

Again another shrug, "We had to know how you really felt Harry."

Draco spoke up now, putting his other hand over his and Harry's already joined ones, "I was scared that you didn't like me. Up until you started getting all jumpy and nervous around me I always thought that you loathed me beyond all reason."

Harry pondered this for a moment, then spoke, "I guess that makes sense then."

"What makes sense?" Ron asked, "this still doesn't explain why Harry would fall for someone like Malfoy."

All three teens turned glares at Ron, who shrank in his seat and looked at the table, "Just wondering, you don't have to tear my head off." he muttered.

"If you must call me something, call me by my name." Draco said, his voice full of teasing and humor.

"I'll call you whatever I want until I want to use your name, Malfoy." Ron said as he raised his eyes defiantly at Draco.

Shrugging Draco replied, "Whatever."

Hermione and Harry sighed.

"Ron, do you honestly care that Harry and Draco are together?" Hermione asked, "I know that Draco has been a real ass to us, but he has changed. For the better."

Ron didn't answer for a while. Then, sighing, he grinned at Harry and, begrudgingly at Draco, "Like I said before. As long as Harry doesn't make a pass at me, and Malfoy doesn't..." at that he shuddered and Draco curled his lip, "I think I'm okay. Just as long as your sure you know what you're doing Harry."

Harry smiled, "I am. Don't worry." he said as he turned his attention to Draco, who smiled at him in return.

One group of friends down one to go, Harry thought to himself, but at least Draco will have more people standing behind him when he breaks the news. 

Harry knew for some reason that Draco was going to need all the support he needed.

"Hey!" Ron said, "I just remembered something!"

Harry didn't take his eyes off of his boyfriend, but asked, "What?"

"You said that the person you liked was way better looking than me." Ron said.

Harry grinned, glancing at his friend, then turning to Draco once more, "He is. No offense Ron."

Draco laughed and blushed, Hermione giggled, and Ron puffed up in response to Harry's reply.

--------

Author's Note:

Well, there you have it. Harry and Draco's first kiss, and.... well.... you know (looks at audience with a look of mischief). Don't worry, there will be at least five more chappies after this one. So stick around and read them ALL (rubs hands together with glee... coughs) Anyway, read, review and all will be well. If you do this, I'll add in more steamy make-out sessions between Harry and Draco.... Aww hell! I'll do that anyway!! Just review cause I love to read them!

TA TA!!! 


	5. chp5

Authors Note:

Yes, yes, I know that it has been a while since I last updated this fic.... them's the breaks when you have no spare time.... (le sigh) Anyways!! Like I said in the last chappie, there WILL be at least five more chapters, mainly cause I can't leave the story alone.... O-o.... ehehe. So, on with the chapter.

--------

Draco Malfoy sighed as he shifted his position against Harry's shoulder where they were sitting on the couch, stifling a yawn as he watched Hermione and Weasel-bee play wizards chess on the floor of the Room of Requirement. Even though Draco considered the two Gryffindor's as his friends (he never thought that would have been possible), he could not bring himself to call the tall red head anything but Weasel-bee or Weasel. Then again, the Gryffindor never called Draco anything but Malfoy or ferret, so the blonde Slytherin figured that it was a fair trade. Hermione on the other hand, was a different situation. She had been the one person that helped Draco get together with Harry, and he was grateful to her. He would never call her Mudblood anymore, and would only call her Granger if she was being an insufferable know-it-all.

Suddenly Draco grinned to himself, absently wondering what his mother and father would think if they knew their precious little pureblood son was fraternizing a mudblood, a Weasely, and the Boy-Who-Lived. Not to mention the fact that they were all Gryffindors. In reality he didn't care, but something deep inside told him to be careful about what was going on. His father could be incredibly irrational and cruel.

"Dragon?" Came Harry's voice in his ear, "you okay?"

Draco felt a shiver run up his spine when Harry used his pet-name for him, something he never thought he would do, and tilted his head up to look at the raven haired teen. "Hmm? No, nothings wrong."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Come on Draco, I know there's something on your mind. You've got that distant look on your face, and it looks like it would take a lot of effort just to blink once."

Draco glared, "Get out of my head."

"I'm not in your head, I just happen to be a good observer." Came Harry's retort as he lifted a hand and brushed his thumb over Draco's stubborn jaw.

Draco's eyed Harry, pursed his lips, and answered, "Why do you always do that? Get me to tell you something when I don't want to?"

Harry grinned, "Because I have the power," he paused to lean forwards and give Draco a chaste kiss on the lips, which of course brought the inevitable squeak from Weasel-bee, "and because I care about you enough to prod you until you cave."

Draco rolled his eyes now, playfully smacking Harry in the shoulder, "Shut-up."

"So are you gonna tell me what you thinking about?" the green eyed teen asked, pulling Draco closer, who in turn swung his legs over Harry's and settled himself firmly against the taller boys chest.

"I was just thinking of my father, and what he would say if he knew I was..." Draco paused, "that I was here with you, like this," he gestured to their current position, "I don't think he would take it too well."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, "What your father thinks is irrelevant Draco. You're happier now then you've been in a long time, and that's something that he can't take away from you."

Draco felt his heart swell as he listened to Harry's words, and he silently wished that he would never lose this feeling, because what Harry had said was true. He hadn't been this happy since he was a small child. Getting the Hogwarts letter when he was eleven didn't even bring that much joy, for he knew it was coming. His parents had told him over and over again that he would be attending and that he would be in the best House. Slytherin. Both his parents had been in Slytherin when they went to Hogwarts, as had every Malfoy in their heritage. 

"Harry's right Draco," Hermione said, interrupting Draco's thoughts, "I've never seen you so relaxed before."

"Even I admit that you're not such a bloody menace like you were," Weasel-bee spoke up, "more like an annoying git now."

"Thanks Weasel-bee, I appreciate that," Draco said rolling his eyes at the red haired teens remark.

"What would your father do if he did find out?" Hermione asked, stopping the tall teen beside her from retorting to Draco's remark by placing a hand over his mouth.

Draco shrugged, "I don't know exactly. Probably dis-inherit and banish me, kill you two," he gestured at his friends on the floor, "and torture Harry until he's near death then give him to Voldemort," there was a stunned silence, and Draco added with another shrug, "just a guess."

Harry spoke first, "Draco, you can't be serious."

Draco fixed his gaze upon Harry, "I am. Harry you don't know my father. If Voldemort wasn't the Dark Lord right now, Lucius Malfoy would be."

"Draco, maybe it would be the best thing right now if you and Harry kept your relationship a secret until you graduate. The people in Slytherin are vindictive and would more than likely sell you out to your father. No offense," she added when Draco raised an eyebrow at her comment about his House and the members of it, "I just think that the less your housemates know about you and Harry, the safer you'll be."

Draco thought about this for a moment. It did make sense in the long run. Not telling would ensure that he and Harry could be together without the fear of what Lucius would do to them, but it would also mean meeting in secret and not being able to show affection in public. Draco wasn't sure he could keep his cool if he had to be mean to Harry on purpose just so his so called 'friends' from Slytherin would be pleased. Harry ment to much to him.

"Dragon, she's got a point," came Harry's whisper in his ear, as Draco had turned his face into Harry's chest while the raven haired teen had put his chin on the top of Draco's head. "It's your call, but I think that this would be the safest route."

Draco bit his bottom lip, "I don't want to hurt you Harry," he said, emotion entering his voice.

There was a short silence in the room, then the sounds of Hermione and Weasel-bee getting up and leaving, shutting the door quietly behind them as they did. Draco was grateful that they left Harry and himself alone.

"Dragon?" Harry asked, putting his hand under Draco's chin, lifting his face so he could look into his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"You're not going to hurt me."

"How do you-" Draco started, but was cut off by Harry's lips on his.

"Dragon, I know how much you care about me," Harry said after he pulled back, swiping his thumb across the slender teens bottom lip, "you know how much I care about you. We both know that acting the way we've been action for the past six years in front of others will keep us together."

Draco bit his bottom lip again, then answered sullenly, "Yeah, but I don't have to like it."

Harry brushed Draco's bangs away from his face and smiled gently, "I know. I don't like it either. But just think," he paused to wink at the teen in his arms, "for every time that we're quote on quote 'mean' to each other, the better the make-up makeout session will be."

At that, Draco quirked an eyebrow at Harry playfully, then leaned in and kissed the Gryffindor fully on the lips. The kiss was gentle at first, no tongue, just lips pressing against lips. Harry trailed his hands from Draco's face to his neck, then slowly down his back and towards the blondes hips, Harry's favorite place to hold him. Feeling his heart flutter, Draco moved so that he was straddling Harry, lifting his arms so that they were wrapped around the other boy's neck as the kiss deepened. Tongues battled for dominance as hands caressed and breaths became ragged. 

Draco slide his hands down Harry's chest until he found the buttons of the Gryffindor's shirt, deftly undoing them slowly as he arched into Harry's kisses. He got as far was Harry's waist before he found himself suddenly turned and flipped onto his back on the couch, his legs loosely wrapped around Harry's thighs. The raven haired teen turned his attention from Draco's lips to his neck, making his way achingly slow towards the other boy's collarbone as his hands began to unfasten Draco's own shirt. With every button that came undone, Harry kissed the pale exposed skin, pausing to nip lightly at Draco's nipples. That brought an undignified squeak from Draco, who squirmed under him. 

"I'll never hurt you Dragon," Harry whispered suddenly as he ceased his attentions.

Draco groaned, "Shut-up Harry."

"You're so demanding, you know that?" Harry asked in an amused voice.

Draco found himself grinning, "Yeah, but that's what you love about me, right?"

Harry thought about that for a moment, before capturing Draco's lips in another soul searing kiss and replying, "Yeah... I do love you. I love everything about you," he paused when he saw Draco's look of utter surprise at his confession, "don't say anything back. Not unless you mean it. I don't want to hear it just cause I said it first."

Draco bit the inside of his lip to keep himself from grinning madly, but soon lost. The smile that played across his face couldn't be contained. "Harry, you always think about yourself, you know that? Just because you said something first, doesn't mean shite, and you know it. You're dealing with a Malfoy here, and we always get what we want," the slender blonde paused long enough to tilt his head up and kiss the tip of Harry's nose, "and what I want right now is to say that I love you back."

The reaction that Draco got from his own confession wasn't verbal, but then again, there wasn't really any need for words.

--------

"I can't believe that there's only two weeks until Christmas," Harry muttered as he tried to keep his eyes open during yet another one of Professor McGonagaul (I think I spelled that wrong... oops) boring lectures on how the seventh year students were to conduct themselves during their trip to Hogsmeade. 

Ron sighed beside him as even Hermione stifled a yawn and absently picked a bit of lint off of Ron's jacket. 

"We've been going to Hogsmeade for what, four, five years now? You'd think that we'd know the ground rules by now," Hermione muttered, much to the surprise of both Harry and Ron.

"Hermione!" Ron said incredulously, turning to the girl at his side.

Hermione shrugged, "What? Can't I say things like that?"

Harry laughed, "Herm, it isn't that you can't say things like that. It's just that you almost give us a heart attack when you do. We're so used to you telling us what not to say and doing the proper thing."

Snorting, the brunette replied, "I just think that it's a waist of time telling us something that we've had drilled into our heads since we were thirteen, that's all."

"If you say so..." Ron said, and Harry caught the look of adoration on his face when he looked at Hermione when he said it.

"Those two should just get a room and get it over with," came a soft voice from beside Harry.

Without turning, Harry replied, in his best get-lost-ferret-face voice, "Fuck off Malfoy, if you know what's good for you."

Draco laughed and reached behind him to pinch Harry's rear, "I'd love to Potter, you know that. But I'd rather have you to accompany me when I do..."

Harry felt his face flush, and he glanced around to see if anyone was watching the pair of them. Seeing no one looking in their direction, Harry turned his head to the side and looked down at Draco. "Malfoy, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

Draco smirked at Harry and folded his arms across his chest, looking utterly adorable with his new red scarf wrapped loosely up to his chin, his cheeks slightly pink from the chill. "Meet me at the Shrieking Shack at three o'clock..." lifting up on his toes, he whispered the last bit into Harry's ear, "and you just might get an early Christmas present..." he finished with a small lick to the side of Harry's neck.

Harry jolted. Had anyone seen that? He looked wildly around, and was surprised to find that Ron had moved so he was standing in front of Draco and himself, his back turned. With his height advantage and larger size, Ron made a very nice wall to hide behind.

"He comes in handy," Draco purred into Harry ear as he kissed the spot he had licked.

Harry now turned and grasped Draco tightly, kissing him quickly and pulling back, "I'll meet you at three Dragon."

Draco gave him a sweet smile, "Don't be late boyfriend mine."

Harry watched as his boyfriend sauntered through the crowds, snapping for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him and catch up while they were at it. Harry almost laughed at the way that Draco commanded them, but thought better of it, knowing full well that he himself would do anything for his Dragon.

--------

It was near two thirty when Harry, Ron and Hermione emerged from the Three Broomsticks, each of them shivering when they came out into the softly falling snow. 

Hermione had her arms full of presents for her parents, as well as a few things for Harry and Ron that they, of course, were forbidden to see. Harry and Ron had done their Christmas shopping as well, as the three friends had split up when they first got to Hogsmeade. The only person that Harry hadn't bought anything for was Draco, as he had no clue what to give to someone who had everything that they wanted.

"Harry, aren't you supposed to be meeting Draco soon?" Hermione asked as they threaded their way towards the road that would lead them back up to the castle.

Nodding, Harry replied, "At three."

"Did you get him anything for Christmas yet?" his friend asked as she peered at his parcels.

Shifting them away from her with one arm, Harry pushed against her forehead with his free hand and said, "No peeking! And no, I haven't gotten him anything yet."

"Why?" was the answer.

Harry sighed, "He's already got everything he could possibly want. What is there left that I could get him?"

Ron thumped him on the back, "I'm gonna regret saying this, but, you Harry. The only thing you could possibly get the ferret is you."

"Ronald, don't call Draco ferret," Hermione scolded, "although he does have a point Harry. And as corny as it may sound, you are probably the only thing that Draco wants this year.'

Harry found himself flushing, and he dropped his head, "Come on you guys!" he complained.

"What?" his two friends said in unison.

"You make it sound like I should tie myself up in a ribbon and wait under the tree for him." Harry said.

Suddenly, both Ron and Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Oh... oh no! I am so not going to do that!" Harry yelled as he backed away from his advancing friends, who looked like they were about to pounce on him.

"I think that that is a marvelous idea Harry," Hermione said with a hint of mischief, "don't you think so Ron?"

To Harry's surprise, Ron nodded with glee, "Totally."

"You two are nutters!" Harry exclaimed, "do you really think that I'd-"

Hermione cut him off, "We could help you with the ribbon."

"How does blue ribbon sound?"

"Oh! What about if we did silver and red ribbon? That way he'd have both houses colors!"

"We could always wrap him in a box that he could get out of from the inside. You know, like one of those bachelor cakes that the strippers come out of?"

"That sounds brilliant!"

Harry closed his eyes and waved his free hand in the air madly, "Shut-up!! You two are never in a million years going to do that! I'd have to be completely insane to let you even get near me with ribbon!"

"I don't think he likes the idea of us near him with scissors..." Ron said with a grin at Hermione.

Laughing, Hermione nodded and put a finger to her chin, having transferred one bag to her other arm, "Too true Ron. Or maybe Harry's nervous about what Draco would say if he found him under his tree wearing nothing but a ribbon?"

"Who said anything about me being naked!" Harry replied, his voice cracking.

"No one," Hermione replied with a grin, "but that's a lovely idea as well. I'm sure that Draco would jump with joy if you did that. I bet he would give you anything in return..."

Harry almost dropped his things when he saw the look that she gave him. "You can't possibly be serious Hermione!"

"What? I would love it if my boyfriend did that for me," the brunette said thoughtfully, with a glance at Ron, "if I had a boyfriend."

Harry almost laughed when he saw the blush that spread over Ron's face. Draco was right, he thought, they should get a room, or at least admit that they have a thing for each other. He had spent the last three years at Hogwarts watching his two bestfriends pussy-footing it around each other, neither one having the courage to just grab the other, kiss them and say that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with them. For Harry knew that once Hermione and Ron were a couple, they would stay together. He was at the point where he was ready to tell them to stop their acting and just snog, or shag, with ever came first.

"Okay... I'm going to leave you two alone now..." Harry said as he turned towards the path that lead to the Shrieking Shack, "I'll see you later."

"See ya mate." Ron replied.

"Bye Harry, say hi to Draco for me."

Harry nodded and began his walk, listening to the distant voices of his friends the further he walked. It didn't take him long to reach the rickety structure, as it was still light enough to see clearly and the path was well worn. Once he climbed in through one of the windows, Harry went upsatirs and set his bags down on the dusty wooden floor before going over to the well worn couch against the far wall.

Checking his watch, Harry sighed. He still had fifteen minutes to wait for Draco. Leaning back, Harry closed his eyes and thought about his earlier conversation with Ron and Hermione. Maybe it was a good idea to do something along the lines of giving himself as a Christmas present, though definitely not in the way that they were thinking. He couldn't see himself being trussed up in ribbon and waiting all night for Draco to find him in the morning. 

Running a hand through his hair, Harry sighed again and settled himself back further into the cushions of the sofa. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he felt a sudden warmth over him. 

Opening his eyes and rubbing them, Harry found himself looking up into Draco's silver-gray eyes. Draco was currently straddling him and leaning against Harry's chest with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"You know, you look so cute when you're sleeping." The blonde said as he reached out a hand to brush Harry's bangs away from his forehead.

"Hmmph..." was Harry's response.

"How was your day of shopping?"

"How did you know I want shopping?" Harry asked.

"I saw the bags on the floor. Did you buy anything for me?" The weight on Harry shifted until Draco was stretched out along him, his head resting just under Harry's chin.

Lifting a hand, Harry ran his fingers through Draco's soft hair, enjoying the feeling, "Mmm... not yet."

"Why not?" Draco's voice suddenly sounded hurt.

Harry turned his head and kissed Draco's forehead, "Cause I have no idea what I could get the boy that has everything," he paused, then grinned, "although I do have an idea if you don't mind your gift being something that has a mind of it's own."

"Sounds interesting," Draco murmured, the hurt leaving his now tired voice, "does this gift come with toys?"

"...Maybe... you'll have to be a good boy to find out." Harry replied, pulling Draco tighter against himself.

"Promise."

"Did you go shopping today?" Harry asked.

"If you mean did I get dragged around for three hours by Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, answering stupid questions like would this make my mother look fat... then yes. Yes I did go shopping," Draco said sourly, bringing a laugh from his boyfriend, "although I did get most of my own shopping done too. I just have you left. What do you want?"

"Besides a new family to live with, a miracle to let me see without glasses, a way to make my hair behave and a perfect score on my NEWTS? Nothing really." Harry replied with a thoughtful grin.

Draco snorted, "Well I don't think that I could do anything about those people you live with, or your marks in school, I might be able to help you with your hair and glasses."

"Seriously?"

Harry felt Draco nod against him, "Seriously. Though the glasses thing might take a while."

"I don't want you to go through any trouble Dragon," Harry answered, not really expecting Draco's reply, "I would be happy with just having you to spend Christmas with."

"Nonsense Harry, I want to do those things for you," The slender teen said, "now what's this about spending Christmas with me?"

Harry flushed. He had been thinking about asking Draco to stay with him over the holidays, even though he wasn't sure if Draco was going home or had other offers. 

"Umm... I was wondering if you... wanted to stay with me?" Harry started, "that is, if you don't have any other plans."

There was a pause, then the feeling of Draco's lips on Harry's neck, followed by his answer, "I'd love to stay with you Harry."

"Even if we spend it in the Gryffidor tower?"

"Even if we spend it there. Actually, it would better if we did. The dungeons get too cold." Draco said, nuzzling Harry's shoulder, "It's be nice to have Christmas with people I care about, and seeing how I'm the only Slytherin staying this year, all the better for me."

"None of your friends are staying?" Harry asked.

"Nope. Just me."

"What about your parents?"

Shrugging, Draco replied, "Well, I'm currently not speaking to my father, and mother won't talk to me unless father is... So I'm sure as hell not going to go where I'm not wanted."

"...Oh..." was all Harry could say.

Draco sighed, "Don't feel sorry for me Harry."

"...I-"

"No more talk about this. It's depressing me," the blonde cut him off, "I'd rather just lay here with you and try and pry what my present is going to be out of you. Even if it involves torture"

Harry laughed, "Torture? With what?"

"You'll just have to be a good boy and wait to see." Draco said as he raised himself up on his elbow and peered down at the raven haired teen, leaning forwards after a moment to kiss him.

"Oh really?" Harry said breathlessly once Draco had pulled back. He wrapped his arms around Draco's slender waist and held him closer, kissing him again. "Sometimes I think you just like to see me squirm."

"Indeed I do. And I plan to make you squirm, scream and beg..." Draco said in a husky voice as he whispered into Harry's ear before nibbling on it.

"No doubt." was Harry's replied.

Draco kissed his way along Harry's jaw, then captured the green-eyed teens lips once more, brushing his tongue along Harry's lower lip, seeking entrance. It was freely given, and Harry moaned slightly as their tongues entwined with each other. He could feel Draco's hips grinding against his thigh as the shorter boy maneuvered himself so that one of his legs was in-between Harry's, his hands slowly trailing their way down Harry's sides. Raising his own hands, Harry held his boyfriend by his hips, his fingers slipping under Draco's jacket and under his sweater. 

"Mmm... your fingers are cold..." Draco muttered against his mouth, and he suddenly bit down lightly on Harry's bottom lip when Harry made to move his hands, "I didn't say they couldn't be there."

Harry grinned and slide his hands up further, running them over Draco's back, "As you wish."

They kissed lazily for a while longer until Draco pulled away, his eyes shining with mischief.

"I think I'll save the rest for Christmas," he said as he abruptly stood, "I feel like playing in the snow."

Harry frowned at the lost of contact, but grinned when Draco mentioned playing in the snow, "I can just see you making a giant snake snowman, looking so cute with your-"

Draco cut him off, "Don't you dare say another word Harry, not if you want more make-out sessions."

Harry raised his hands in surrender, "Okay! Okay! No more cute references."

"Excellent. Now come on, I want to play before I come to my senses about how it's too cold out."

Harry laughed and stood, catching Draco around the waist as he was about to walk away, "I love that you're so excited Dragon..." he all but purred into his ear.

Draco instinctively leaned back against Harry's warmth, "I know," he twisted his neck, gave Harry a kiss and bolted for the door, "catch me!"

Shaking his head, Harry picked up his bag and followed Draco outside. 

--------

Authors Note:

AWWW!! Couldn't you just see Draco in his over sized scarf flinging snow balls at Harry and building a crazy snake snow sculpture? In my mind he's in chibi form... (ehehe) Anyways.... REVIEW!!! I live for them!! Ta Ta. 


	6. chp6

Author's Note:

Why hello out there! Yes, yes... I know that it's been a while since I've updated this fic, but hey... that's what you get when you have to work all the time. Anyways, I promise that I will make regular updates to this... at least one every few weeks until it's done. So have no fears... and yes, I tell myself that you get really upset when you don't see any new chapters up... (sweatdrop)...

-----

Draco had forgotten all about his horrible day with his 'friends' shopping for Christmas presents when he ran from the Shrieking Shack, Harry right behind him, out into the soft falling snow. Having his owl take back his purchases to his dorm room, Draco didn't have to worry about watching over them, which was more than his could say for his boyfriend. The poor boy had three bags that seemed to be spilling over, and the little imp that seemed to pop up in Draco's mind whenever there was something devious to be planned did just that. A private smile spread over Draco's face. All he needed to do was get Harry distracted enough...

"Are you coming Potter!" Draco called playfully as Harry neared him, bending down swiftly to scoop up a handful of snow, carefully packing it into a ball.

Harry saw this and eyed Draco. "Not if you're gonna lob a hunk of snow at me."

Draco tossed his hair out of his eyes and sniffed haughtily. "Malfoy's do not 'lob hunks of snow' at people Harry. They throw them with an artful precision that takes years of practice until..." He was cut off with a snowball to his face, followed closely by Harry's laughter.

"Harry!" Draco whined as he sputtered, dropping his own lump of snow.

"You may not lob snow hunks at people, but I do." Harry said through his laughter.

Draco whined some more and scrubbed at his eyes, as they were stinging. No, they burned. Damn it they HURT! There must have been dirt in the snow that Harry threw, he thought.

Draco didn't hear Harry as he walked over to him, all he felt was his boyfriends hands gently on his wrists, pulling his own hands from his face. Draco blinked owlishly at him as Harry let go of his hands and raised his own to Draco's chilled face, cupping his cheeks in his palms and swiping the pads of his thumbs just under Draco's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, worry entering his voice.

Draco tried to sound angry with him, but couldn't. "No..." he pouted, instantly hating that he sounded so weak. "My eyes hurt."

Harry smiled slightly and told Draco to look up. Complying, Draco bit his bottom lip and waited as Harry checked his watering eyes. "Am I going to go blind?" He asked when Harry told him he could look down again.

Laughing, Harry replied, "No love. You aren't going to go blind. It's just a bit of snow."

Draco refrained from stamping his foot. "Which you threw at me when my eyes were open!"

Again Harry laughed.

"It isn't funny Potter!" Draco whined loudly. "What if there had been rocks or a twig or glass...!"

"How could there be glass in the snow?" Harry asked, bemused.

"How should I know!" The pale teen cried, "I could have permanent damage..."

For the second time Draco was cut off, but by the feel of Harry's lips against his own this time. He almost pulled away, but Harry's strong arms came up and wrapped around his slender figure, holding him close to his chest. Draco sighed into the kiss a moment later and brought his arms up to hug Harry back, weaving his hands into the hair at the base of his boyfriends neck. Somehow, even if Harry was being a complete ass, his kiss could always make it better. When they parted, Draco drew in a deep breath and leaned his head against Harry's shoulder.

"Feel better?" Harry asked into Draco's hair.

Draco nodded.

"Good..." The raven haired teen replied, and was about to say something else but Draco's little imp was faster.

Swiftly hooking his leg around Harry's, Draco pushed Harry back as he kicked his legs out from under him. Harry landed hard in the snow, a surprised and confused look on his face. Draco grinned mischievously before stepping over Harry so that one foot was on either side of the other boy before placing his hands on his slender hips. Draco quirked an elegant eyebrow as he spoke.

"You didn't think that I'd forgive you that easily did you?"

Harry blinked. "Actually... yes."

Draco paused for a moment, then attacked. Dropping to his knees, he scooped up snow in each hand as he straddled Harry. Harry tried to cover his face, but Draco was far quicker, dropping the snow onto his loves unprotected skin. Draco laughed as Harry scowled up at him, blowing the snow from his mouth.

"That wasn't funny." Harry muttered.

Draco crossed his arms. "Yes it was."

They stared at each other for a moment longer, each eyeing one another. One with a look of disgust, the other with a look of victory. They stayed that way until Draco felt something slide up his thighs towards his arse. Without breaking eye contact with the teen under him, Draco wiggled his hips a bit, bringing a moan into the chilled air around them. He had to admit that Harry looked absolutely sexy laying there in the snow, his eyes bright and his tanned skin flushed. His raven black hair was even more tousled then usual and his breaths were coming in sharp and fast. Draco couldn't help himself. Putting the palms of his hands down on Harry's chest, Draco ground his hips further into the teen beneath him, angling his thrust to show Harry just what he was thinking.

Harry was definitely of the same mind, for his hands slipped up under Draco's jacket and caressed his back. Draco shivered at the touch and closed his eyes briefly, feeling Harry move under him. When his eyes opened once more, Draco was face to face with the green eyed teen and sitting in his lap. Bringing his arms up, Draco locked them behind Harry's neck and brought his love in for a heated kiss.

Tongues battled for dominance as hands explored, and Draco's mind was reeling. He had never been with anyone that made him feel the way that Harry did, for contrary to what the school said about him, Draco Malfoy was not the type of person to sleep around. In truth, he was a virgin. The only person he had ever had 'sex' with was his own hand, for up until recently he believed that he could never open himself up in whole to anyone long enough to actually have sex with them. Up until he had started dating Harry he thought that the act of sex was rather dirty and gross. But now... Well now, all he wanted to do was tear off Harry's clothes and ravish him right here in the snow.

"...Draco?" Harry's lust edged voice asked. "Are you okay?"

Draco blinked, bringing him back into reality, realising that he had pulled away during his thoughts. "Hmm?"

Harry raised one hand to Draco's face and brushed off a snowflake that had attached itself to Draco's cheek. "Are you all right?" He asked again.

Draco smiled slightly, a ghost of his old sneer. "Of course." Harry narrowed his eyes as if he didn't believe what he was saying. Draco had a sudden thought, which he voiced in a low husky whisper. "Take me inside and I'll show you how 'all right' I am..." He replied, nipping Harry's bottom lip with his teeth.

Harry reacted much more quickly and powerfully then Draco would have cared to admit, scooping the pale teen up as he managed to stand, cupping Draco's arse with his hands. Draco stifled a yelp and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck to keep himself from falling. They were back inside the Shrieking Shack before Draco knew what was going on and halfway up the stairs before he caught his breath. Apparently Harry knew exactly where they were going, and for that Draco was glad. He had only been here twice before, and both times he was outside of the rickety old house. Today had been the first time he had actually been inside the house, and he had to look for ten minutes before he found Harry asleep on the dusty old couch.

Harry carried him into a room that looked like it was once a bedroom. There was a four poster bed with a canopy in the corner, two of the four posts cracked a ready to fall and covered in sheets dusty enough to suffocate in. Draco was about to say something about the state of the room, but Harry beat him to it. Setting Draco down lightly on the equally dusty floor, Harry muttered some spell that Draco didn't quite catch, holding his wand that Draco hadn't even noticed he had with him. Draco watched in amazement as the old bed repaired itself, the cracked wood mending and straightening as the canopy and sheets cleaned themselves. When the spell was finished, Draco was staring at a bed that looked brand new.

"...How...?" He started to ask but was interrupted by Harry's lips on his own once more.

Draco forgot about everything in that moment but the feel of Harry against him and the rebuilding urge that fired inside. They kissed fiercely as they both kicked off their shoes, sending them flying to different parts of the room. Becoming impatient with the kissing, Draco began to tug at Harry's jacket, pushing it down off Harry's broad shoulders and tossing it away into a corner once he had gotten it off. To Draco's delight, Harry was wearing a thin black sweater that showed off his well toned torso, a sweater that Draco had given him as it was too big for he himself to wear. It didn't take him long to snatch the hem of the sweater and pull it over Harry's head where he tossed it to join the discarded coat. Draco grazed his hands over the tanned skin of Harry's chest enjoying the feel of the soft, almost invisible, hairs that grew there. He himself was rather hairless, a trait of a pure born Malfoy, and Draco found himself enthralled by the differences between Harry's body and his own. 

Leaning down, Draco kissed the exposed skin, working his way to Harry's left nipple, running his tongue around the edges of it. Harry groaned deep in his chest and Draco smiled to himself before speaking. "You taste good."

Harry suddenly grabbed Draco by the waist and lifted him up, turning so that Draco's back was to the bed. Without warning, Draco felt himself being tossed down onto the mattress, landing with a soft thud. He had enough time to sit up before Harry was tearing his jacket away, throwing it somewhere behind him. Draco had never seen Harry this forceful before, and found that he quite liked it, as did another part of his anatomy.

"...Harry..." He groaned as the green eyed teen finished unbuttoning his shirt and had it pushed half way down his pale arms.

"...Hmm?" Was the response and Draco helped Harry free him of his shirt, leaving him bare from the waist up except for his scarf.

Draco shivered, but couldn't say anything else. Harry smirked, capturing Draco's lips in a hungry kiss. Draco's mind shut down then and his body took over, his hands reaching of their own accord to the button of Harry's jeans, scrambling to get them undone. In the span of a few seconds, Harry's pants were pushed down to his ankles and Draco was reaching for the only remaining article of clothing on Harry. Pulling away from the kiss Draco drew in a breath as he hooked his thumbs into the elastic band of the black boxers and pulled. Having never seen any other part of another persons body before, Draco's eyes went wide and he felt his cheeks flush as he watched Harry step out of the pool of clothing around his feet. Tearing his eyes away from Harry's lower body, Draco swallowed and locked his eyes with Harry's.

"...Wow..." Was the only word that he was able to get out.

Harry blushed, clearly embarrassed. "...Um... thanks?"

Draco laughed. Harry joined him a moment later. At least he's as virginal as I am, Draco thought, now I don't feel so stupid.

"Your turn." Harry said after they had both finished laughing, pushing Draco lightly back by the shoulders so he was laying back against the mattress, his fingers trailing feather soft on Draco's skin towards his hips. 

They paused only a fraction before they deftly undid the button and zipper, and Draco raised his hips off the bed to allow himself to be undressed completely. To Draco's surprise, Harry slide both his pants and his underwear off at the same time. Absently Draco wondered what Harry thought of his body. He knew without any guilt that he was a very attractive person, with fine bone structure and pale alabaster skin, but what if Harry didn't think of him like that? What if he thought his hips were too bony, or his ribs too sharp? What if he didn't want him any more now that he had seen him naked? A moment later Draco got his answer.

"...Merlin you're beautiful Draco..." Harry murmured as he caressed Draco's hips, leaning down to kiss the concavity of Draco's stomach.

Draco smiled, his doubts breaking into a million shards and his passion tripling. "Come here." He said roughly as he squirmed out from under Harry's hands, moving so that he was in the centre of the bed. Harry complied quickly, stretching himself out along Draco's body. 

The contact of Harry's skin on his own was enough to make Draco instantly hard. Wrapping his legs around Harry's hips, Draco ground his erection up towards Harry, noting that his lover was just as hard as he was. They shared savage kisses, causing both their lips to become swollen, though neither one of them cared. Draco couldn't get enough of feeling and tasting Harry, he wanted to be consumed by him in every way possible, heart, soul, body and mind. 

Harry's mouth left his and trailed wet kisses down Draco's neck and collarbone, nipping at the tender flesh of his shoulder before working his way down to his nipple. Draco gasped as Harry mirrored what Draco had done to him not five minutes ago, his body arching off the bed, his hands clenching the sheets at his sides, having let his hands fall from around Harry. 

"Pl-please..." Draco whined, lifting his hips into Harry once more.

He felt Harry smirked against his skin as he finally continued his way down, stopping to kiss both ridges of Draco's hips, his hands gently holding Draco up by his lower back. Draco was about to say something about moving faster when Harry kissed the tip of his erection softly before taking the whole burning thing into his mouth. All thoughts left Draco's mind. Nothing in the world mattered except for the feeling of Harry's mouth working him, bringing him so close, then backing off only to repeat the process. Draco didn't know how much longer he could stand this, for Harry had now pinned him down so he couldn't move his hips up.

"...For fuck's sake Harry...!" Draco growled.

Harry didn't seem to hear him, or care what he said, as he worked him slowly still. Draco was becoming more frustrated with it all, as his erection was getting painful. Suddenly, his stomach clenched and he felt as though the bed had been pulled out from under him. Crying out, Draco arched off the bed, his hips jerking with the force of his climax. Thinking it was over, Draco tried to regain his breath before another spasm hit him, only this time he didn't come. 

"Better?" Harry asked as he propped himself up on his elbows, grinning at his lover.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Draco asked, "how did you do that?"

Harry shrugged, "I was a huge fan of popcicles when I was a kid. Still am come to think of it."

Draco frowned, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Harry laughed, "Everything."

Draco thought about it for a moment, then realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. Grinning, Draco replied, "Remind me to get you a whole case of them for Christmas."

Harry laughed again, "Deal."

They looked at each other with laughter in their eyes until Draco noticed that Harry was still very hard. Glancing between their bodies, Draco quirked an eyebrow. "Would you like me to take care of that for you?" He asked, not giving Harry any time to respond.

Rolling them both over so that Harry was now the one under him, Draco reached out his hand and summoned his wand to him, catching it with ease.

"Wha-"

"Shush love." Draco said, placing his free hand over Harry's mouth.

Harry nodded numbly and swallowed when Draco took his glasses off and set them down on the table beside the bed. He then pointed his wand then at Harry's erection, murmuring a lubrication charm, which he then used on his own fingers. Tossing the wand to the foot of the bed after, Draco reached between his own legs and carefully began to stretch himself, his eyes never leaving Harry's flushed face. Even though Draco was a virgin, he knew enough to know what to do, and he was enjoying the look of wonder on his lovers face as he did so. 

Once he felt comfortable enough, Draco moved forwards and lifted himself up from Harry, his body hovering just over Harry's erection. Slowly lowering himself down, Draco held his breath as he felt Harry enter him. It was nothing like he had ever felt before, and he knew then it was something that he would never be able to get enough off. Pausing long enough to get adjusted to the feeling of having Harry inside of him, Draco tossed the sweat dampened hair from his eyes, then began to move slowly. Harry gasped and bit his lip as he lay under Draco, his hands coming up to hold the ends of Draco's scarf before grasping his lovers slender hips as he thrust down. 

Keeping their rhythm slow and careful, both Harry and Draco were covered in a fine sheen of sweat in no time, both breathing heavily. Draco shut his eyes tight as he moved his hips again, this time crying out when Harry's cock brushed against his prostate, sending an electrical shock through his system.

"What the hell... was that?" Draco panted, not knowing what exactly had happened, but loving it.

"That was your prostate love." Harry said.

"Does it do that all the time?" Draco asked.

Harry fought the urge to laugh, instead replying, "Only if you do what you just did."

Draco frowned and thrust slowly down on Harry once more, like he had before, and felt that same jolt. Gasping, Draco rocked his body in that same fashion over and over, moaning louder as his thrusts sped up. Harry was in no better condition, as every time his cock brushed that sensitive spot inside his love, Draco would clench around him and bring him that much closer to orgasm. With one last thrust on Draco's part, he felt Harry's seed rush through his body. Panting, Draco leaned down and kissed Harry deeply, moving so that he disengaged his body from Harry's and laying beside him.

"I liked that." Draco said after a moment of silence.

"More than Qudditch?" Harry asked, his arms coming up to wrap themselves around Draco's flushed body.

Draco nodded, "Even better than Potions."

Harry laughed, "I'm glad to see that I'm right up there with eye of Newt and Snape."

Draco slapped him playfully and said, "That isn't what I ment Harry! I ment that besides Potions this is one thing I seem to be good at."

Harry brushed the pale hair from Draco's forehead and kissed him softly. "Love, you're good at everything you do. Even the way you look when you're having sex is beautiful."

Considering this, Draco grinned and snuggled against Harry, throwing his arm across his lovers chest. "I am aren't I?"

Laughing, Harry reached down and pulled the rumpled blanket around them. "So vain little peacock."

"What did you call me?" Draco asked, his voice becoming hard all of a sudden, not at all liking the sound of this 'peacock' creature he was just named as.

"It isn't a dirty word Draco." Harry said as he yawned and closed his eyes.

"Then what is it?" The pale Slytherin demanded, getting up on his elbow to peer down at the half asleep Gryffindor.

Harry sighed, opening his eyes, which looked intensely green without his glasses. "It's a bird."

"...A bird?" Draco asked unbelieving.

Harry nodded. "Yes, a bird. The males have really bright beautiful feathers and love to preen in front of their mates. Though they get really defensive and nasty if you provoke them enough."

Draco opened his mouth to say something rude, then decided against it. "So... I'm a beautiful preening bird?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the look of confusion on his lovers face. "Draco love, you do preen, and you are beautiful. You're also nasty and defensive. You are a human version of a peacock. So what's the harm in calling one?"

Draco eyed Harry carefully before replying. "Nothing, I guess. I just never expected to be compared to a bird. I mean, does it look like I have a beak and talon feet?"

Harry laughed again. "That is the most retarded thing I have ever heard you say Draco. Of course you don't have a beak... though your toenails could do with a little trimming..."

Draco swatted him and was about to get out of bed when Harry grabbed him around the waist and hauled him back. 

"I'm sorry love." Harry whispered into his ear.

Draco huffed, "Like hell you are."

"I am." Harry insisted, then. "Listen, I'll make it up to you."

Turning in Harry's arms, Draco grinned slyly, "And how, my dear Harry, are you going to do that?"

What he got for an answer wasn't verbal, but definite, and Harry showed him all through the night just how sorry he was.

-----

Author's Note:

HA HA! Finished at last! It took me all day to write this chapter, so you had better have enjoyed it. Nothing like a good smut chappie to get ya going through the day... or night...

Anyways, I'll try to update more often. Plus, myself and Raei are planning to finish another chapter in our story, so look out for that as well!

TA TA for now!

REVIEWS MUCHLY NEEDED AND CRAVED! 


	7. chp7

Author's Note:

Well well, it has been a long time since I've updated this fic, or somewhat of a long time since I've updated this fic, who knows... but anyways, here is another chapter that you may feast upon. Enjoy!

-----

Harry woke to the sound of the cold winter wind howling outside and the early morning sun trickling its way into the dark dusty room. He could smell the snow outside and wondered absently how much had fallen during the night. 

Reaching up his hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes, Harry rolled over onto his side and blinked. Draco lay beside him with a content smile on his lips, lips that were still slightly swollen, his pale arms tucked underneath his body. Harry smiled to himself and pushed up on his elbow so that he could get a better view of his lover in all his splendour. 

Draco's hair was adorably messy, standing up in various directions. His breathing deep as Harry watched his back rise and fall, momentarily entranced by the vague outline of Draco's ribs as he inhaled. Draco was slender in a way that most people would argue was unhealthy, but Harry knew from first hand experience that Draco ate quite a bit and just never seemed to gain any weight. 

Just then, Draco sighed and shifted, bringing the blanket that had been covering him down around his narrow waist. Harry licked his lips, suddenly hungry for something that no amount of food could fulfil. He and Draco had made love three times during the night, among other fun things, and still Harry found that he couldn't get enough of Draco. Harry loved the way that Draco tasted, the way that he cried out when he climaxed, and the way that he gasped with heavy lidded eyes as Harry entered him. 

Laying there in bed with the object of his newly found obsession seemed unreal to Harry. Never before had he felt so complete, so free to be himself. He couldn't even imagine what he would have done if he hadn't let Draco into his life. Sure the bickering still went on, though not half as much as it used to. Harry knew that they hadn't fought in a long while because they were still in their 'honeymoon' stage of their relationship, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was wake up next to Draco every morning for the rest of his life.

Suddenly Harry rolled his eyes. God, I'm getting way too mushy for my own good...

"...Hpmha..." Came Draco's sleep edged voice through a mouthful of pillow.

Harry blinked, then reached out a hand and tentatively ran his fingers over Draco's naked back. "Dragon?"

Again Draco made more of a noise than a response, but immediately shifted over so that he was curled around Harry, one of his legs intertwined with his lovers as one of his arms wrapping itself around Harry's chest. When that was done, Draco buried his nose into Harry's neck and sighed contentedly before falling fast asleep once more.

Harry fought the urge to laugh as Draco did this. If anyone could see them right now, they would never believe that they were the same people. 

At that thought, Harry looked up towards the ceiling as he turned carefully onto his back to he was more comfortable. He wondered what people would actually say if they knew that he was shagging Draco Malfoy. Sure Hermione and Ron didn't mind, but they were his bestfriends. What others thought would be vastly different. What would they say if they knew the saviour of the wizarding world was in love with the son of the most powerful Death Eater and Voldemort supporter that lived? What would they do?

They would crucify me, that's what they would do, Harry thought. They would crucify me then Draco, then display our corpses for everyone to see.

Harry grimaced. "Well that's a sick thought..." He muttered to himself, checking afterwards that he hadn't woken Draco.

When he was certain the blonde wouldn't wake up, Harry felt his eyes close once more, and as he held his lover around the waist, he fell asleep once more.

When Harry woke next he was looking up into the eyes of Draco, who was straddling his hips, his arms crossed over Harry's chest, his chin resting on top of his hands. There was a stupid little grin plastered on his face, his cheeks suddenly tinged with red when Harry opened his eyes not four inches from Draco's face.

"Morning." Draco said.

Harry rubbed his eyes and checked his watch. "You mean afternoon. It's almost two o'clock Dragon."

Draco shrugged. "It makes no difference. It isn't like there's anywhere we have to be."

"Huh?"

Draco laughed. "It's Sunday you git."

"Oh." Harry smiled, then pulled Draco down close for a kiss, which escalated into something much more.

Afterwards, laying loosely in one another's arms, Harry heard Draco sigh deeply. The blonde was no doubt tired from their exertions, but was fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Dragon?"

"Hmm...?"

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. It was a question that had many answers, and Harry wanted to hear them all.

Draco turned and kissed Harry's sweat dampened shoulder lazily. "Mmm... yes. I'm more than okay. I just had sex for the fourth time with my amazingly sexy boyfriend, I'm all sweaty and happy, and we don't have to go back to the castle."

Harry laughed at that.

"Although I might have to summon my broom when we do." Draco added after Harry's laughter died down.

Harry frowned. "Why?"

At that, Draco blushed and mumbled something that Harry couldn't quite catch.

"What did you say?" He asked, causing his lover to turn another shade of red.

"Nothing."

"Come on Dragon. Tell me." Harry urged.

"No. You'll laugh at me." Draco protested.

"I won't."

"No." Draco folded his arms over his naked chest and turned away onto his back, looking away, but not before Harry saw the look of pain cross over his features.

Suddenly Harry knew what Draco had said. He was in pain from having Harry inside of him. He had been a virgin, and sleeping with Harry had been his first sexual experience, so of course he would be sore.

Harry turned onto his side and reached out for his lover, who thank Merlin, didn't pull away.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Dragon." Harry whispered as he planted a small kiss to Draco's salty skin.

"You didn't." Draco said, though he still wouldn't look at Harry.

"Yes I did." Harry replied.

Draco shook his head.

Harry paused, then asked what had been entering his mind for the past few moments. "Are you- do you regret... what happened?"

At that, Draco finally turned his attention back to Harry and shook his head again. "No. Never. I wanted this to happen. It's just that-" He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Harry nodded. "I think I understand."

Draco bit his bottom lip and turned onto his side facing Harry. "There were a lot of things that I was thinking about while I was awake."

Harry smiled and brushed a fallen lock of Draco's hair from his eyes. "Other than me?"

Draco grinned and swatted at his lover. "Git."

"Yes. But I'm a git that you love."

"Sad but true." Draco teased.

Harry pretended to pout, then pulled Draco close to him and asked. "So what were you thinking about?"

Draco sighed and nestled closer to Harry. "I was thinking that even though I know what kind of scandal we would make if we came out and told everyone that we're together, I want to. I don't want to hide from anyone anymore. I'm tired of having to be cruel to you just to keep up appearances..." He paused and Harry held his breath waiting for the rest. "I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, but I can't do that if we have to keep it a secret."

Harry tightened his hold on Draco's seemingly frail body, which Harry now knew very intimately, was anything but frail, and spoke. "I know how you feel, but... You don't know what it's like to have your life picked apart by everyone around you. I don't want to be followed around night and day by people asking questions like 'even though we all think he's evil, why would you trust Draco Malfoy enough to sleep with him?'."

Draco sat up abruptly and eyed him. "Do you think I'm evil?"

Harry followed suit and sat up, pulling the rumpled blankets around his waist. "Draco, you know I don't."

Draco sneered. "But you're wondering why you would trust me enough to sleep with me?"

Harry stuttered. "I-I didn't say anything like that!"

Draco glared daggers at Harry. "If you didn't have a problem sleeping with me, then you wouldn't be afraid to let the world know. I you loved me you would want to let people know that we're together."

"Draco!"

"I'm not afraid to tell the world that I love you Harry, not even my father." Draco's voice suddenly cracked like he was about to cry. "I would suffer all the things that people would say about us if I had to, as long as I knew that you were standing there with me."

Harry reached out for Draco, but the slender blonde slithered out of his grasp and got out of bed. Harry watched in silent horror as Draco pulled on his trousers, looking for his shirt next.

"Draco, please don't go. I didn't mean what I said, I was just trying to make you see things from my point of view." Harry said as he too got out of bed, ignoring the fact that he was naked.

Draco turned his face away from Harry as he bent to retrieve his shirt.

"So what? Now you're not going to talk to me?" Harry asked, getting annoyed at Draco's sudden waspish attitude.

Draco eyed him, but said nothing.

Harry threw his hands up in the air in aggravation. "Fine! Do whatever the hell you want to! Leave, I don't care!"

At those words Draco tugged on his shirt roughly and glared at his lover. "I don't know what I saw in you Potter," He all but spat, "but whatever it was, it's gone now. All I see is a scared little boy who just wants to be accepted by everyone. But guess what? That's never going to happen! There will always be people who hate you and don't want anything to do with you..." He paused, a single tear escaping and rolling down his cheek. "It's just a shame that I have to return to being one of those people. Goodbye Potter."

Harry watched as Draco left the room, his boots and jacket in hand. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? Draco I'm sorry that all I wanted was to have you to myself? He would never believe that.

Harry lowered his head, his hands balled into fists as he felt tears spilling down his face. He knew he had to make it up to Draco. He couldn't just let it end like this, not on a stupid misunderstanding. 

As Harry dressed, he noticed that Draco had left his scarf behind. Raising it to his nose, Harry breathed in deeply. It smelled like Draco; vanilla, musk and sex. Wrapping it around his neck, Harry finished dressing and quickly left the Shrieking Shack, summoning his Firebolt the moment he was outside. Picking up the parcels he had bought the day before, Harry mounted his broom and set off towards Hogwarts.

Draco was no where in sight as Harry flew, but that was to be expected as he probably summoned his own Nimbus 2001, since Harry knew he didn't like the cold.

It didn't take him long to reach Hogwarts and run up the steps towards the Gryffindor common room, where he hurriedly said the password and rushed inside. There was only a few people in the common room when he sped past, one of them being Seamus and Dean. The former of the two called out something crude to Harry about where he had been last night, but Harry ignored him.

Once in his dorm room, Harry hid his friends Christmas presents in the bottom of his trunk, then took a quick shower. He regretted the fact that he wouldn't smell like Draco anymore, but he consoled himself in the fact that he still had his lover's scarf. Harry dressed simply in jeans and a sweater, wrapping the scarf loosely around his neck before heading back down to the common room.

"Do you know where Hermione and Ron are?" Harry asked Seamus as he lounged against Dean, absently pulling on a loose thread that came out from the hem of his boyfriends sweater.

"I think they went down to the Kitchen's to get something to eat." Seamus answered. "They were up awfully late last night. Would have kept us all up if Hermione hadn't set that silencing charm at the last minute." He turned to eye Harry, taking in the fact that he was wearing someone else's scarf. "In fact, we were just wondering where you were last night."

Dean coughed. "No we weren't."

"I bet you were with some sexy-"

Harry didn't let Seamus finish. "See you two later."

He left the room with his cheeks feeling like they were on fire. Seamus was like a ticking time bomb, mostly in the sense that you never knew what unrefined comment he was going to make about you or your sex life. Harry was glad that he had Dean to balance him out or the whole school would be in trouble.

It took Harry another ten minutes to reach the Kitchens, and when he got there he was almost knocked over by a squealing Dobby, who was wearing one lime green sock with red ladybugs knitted on it and one bright orange sock with little flowers. On his head he wore a once white tea cozy that had stained to an odd brown color from the cooking. For pants he wore a pair of childrens shorts with rainbow coloured suspenders.

Well, at least he sort of matches... Harry thought as he patted the top of Dobby's head and spoke.

"Are Hermione and Ron here?"

Dobby nodded. "Yes Sir. They is by the fire drinking the tea Dobby is making for them Sir."

Harry nodded and started forwards, Dobby hopping along beside him.

"Where is you getting that scarf Sir?" Dobby asked as he pointed to Draco's scarf.

Harry smiled. "From someone I love very much."

Dobby sighed. "Dobby wishes he could have a scarf like that too."

Blinking, Harry didn't have time to respond as he heard Hermione's voice sounding through out the kitchen.

"Harry! Where on earth have you been?" She asked as Harry came and sat down beside her in front of the fire.

"I was with Draco." Harry said quietly.

Ron made a face and gagged, but Hermione smiled and asked. "Did you two have...fun?"

Harry's ears burned with embarrassment, and Ron choked on a cookie.

"Herm! I don't want to know if Harry shagged Malfoy!" Ron protested.

Hermione eyed him with amusement. "I didn't ask if he shagged Malfoy, but now that you mention it... Did you?"

"Did I what?" Harry asked innocently.

"Did you shag him?" Hermione asked.

"Shag who?" Harry asked, enjoying how frustrated he was making his friend.

Hermione threw her hands in the air and exclaimed. "For Merlin's sake Harry! Did you sleep with Draco Malfoy!"

At the same time Ron was waving his hands in the air trying to get his girlfriend to stop talking, but to no avail.

Harry smiled slightly and answered her question with one simple word. "Yes."

There was a moment of stilled silence before the thunder.

"Aww! I so did NOT want to hear that! Harry you've totally scarred me for life!" Ron wailed as he got up and put his hands over his ears. It was a reaction that made quite a few of the House Elves jump and some to shake their heads at Ron's behaviour.

Hermione on the other hand crossed her legs and put her chin in her hand, looking eager. "Well?"

Harry eyed her. "Well what?"

"What was it like?" His friend asked.

Harry felt himself blush again, but this time it was because he was remembering the way that Draco had looked beneath him the second time they had made love. He had still been wearing his scarf, and his mouth had been open in a tiny 'oh' as Harry entered him, his long slender legs wrapped around Harry's hips. Just the memory of if almost made him hard again.

Harry coughed and looked away. "It... it was enjoyable."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Enjoyable? Harry, enjoyable doesn't cause you to look the way you do right now. What causes that is a night of truly exceptional sex."

"Hermione!" Harry groaned. "Please stop talking!"

Laughing, Hermione replied. "Alright! Alright."

"Thank-you." Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"Can you tell me one thing though?" Hermione asked as she took a sip of her tea.

Harry sighed. "What?"

"If you had so much...ummm, fun... with Draco last night, why are you here with us?"

Harry's head fell and he mumbled. "I pissed him off by saying something I shouldn't have."

"What did you say?"

Taking another deep breath, Harry replied solemnly. "Something about how I didn't want to tell anyone about us and that I didn't want people to follow us around asking questions."

"Harry..."

"What! He wasn't supposed to take it so bad!" Harry protested, causing another couple of House Elves to jump. "All I ment was that I didn't want to share him with anyone else right now, that's all!"

Hermione pursed her lips. "Did you tell him that?"

Harry shook his head.

"You're such a moron." Ron's voice came out from around a pastry.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked as he glared at his friend.

Ron shrugged. "We've known Malfoy for what? Going on seven or eight years? And you've never noticed that he gets really emotional about things that are close to him?"

Both Hermione and Harry looked at him in surprise.

"It's true." Ron persisted. "He's probably really insecure about the way you feel about him when you said that, and on top of that, he more than likely thinks that you hate him now."

"But I don't hate him!" Harry cried out. "I love him more than anything in the world!"

Ron made a face at that but said nothing.

Hermione had been nodding at her boyfriend had been saying and spoke up now. "Harry, I think you're just going to have to show Malfoy that you aren't afraid to love him openly."

Harry snorted. "Yeah? And how am I going to do that?"

His friends eyes sparkled as she leaned in closer to him, whispering in his ear.

Harry's eyes went round at what she had suggested to him. "Hermione! I can't do that!"

She crossed her arms and glared daggers at him. "If you want to prove to Draco that you love him, more than anything else in this world, you, Harold James Potter, are going to have to suck it up and do it. It's either that or lose the love of your life to something as stupid as a misunderstanding."

Harry sighed, her comments sinking in because it was what he had told himself not too long ago.

"Fine." He said at last. "Tell me what I have to do."

-----

Author's Note:

Mwah ha ha ha ah! (COUGH, HACK) okay, so cackling like a lunatic is very VERY painful!

Anyhoo, review and let me know what you think of this chapter, I know it got all angsty and stuff, but the next one will be freaking hilarious, and fluffy. Cause you just can never have enough fluff in your daily diet!

Thankie!

Kylia 


End file.
